World Travel
by Miss Tuesday
Summary: Hey! I've been sent into VANHELSING? Is this even possible?Doesn't matter! I'm going to SEDUCE DRACULA! MUAHAHAHAHA!You have much to learn, young grasshopper. Last Chapter! Thank you all!
1. Chapter 1 shitty chapter

This is the disclaimer...yep...I don't own Van Helsing...uh hunh...Gerard: And? Me: ... ----, FINE! i don't own Dracula either...pfff

**World Travel**

**Chapter 1**

_Oh boy I can see your body movin', half animal half man…_

"Katy! Get down! Your friends are here."

My mom yelled.

I grinned, shutting Hips Don't Lie off and checking myself one last time in the mirror.

Long tanned legs showed off with my new black pants with slits mid thigh, flat belly with my black belly button stud peeking under my black tank top with 'You look like shit, is that the style now!" then my black army boots and finally my pale white face.

I had dark brown hair held in a high ponytail with two curls to frame my face, big black eyes, high cheekbones, normal lips and a thin, straight nose.

My dangly earrings clinked each time I turned my head and I smirked.

I loved black, which didn't mean I was a goth, I was actually a Mansonite but liked to act goth sometimes. Like tonight, the night of my 16th birthday where I would be going clubbing with my best friends.

I reapplied some black lipstick, grabbed my bag and shuffled down.

"Took you long enough…" Marty grumbled, kissing my cheek.

"You look nice!" Shandy winked, also kissing my cheek.

I smiled. "Ok, we'll be back around 11 ok mom?" I yelled, following my friends to the door.

I heard a distant "uh hunh" before Marty closed the door behind us.

"Come on! We'll be late." Shandy said excitedly, rushing to Marty's hot 4x4.

Red. I would have preferred black but hey! Wasn't mine and I was grateful for the means of transportation.

"Where are we going?" I asked eagerly.

Shandy smiled while Marty just started the car, the discreet purr making me smile.

"It's a surprise! By the way, happy birthday!" She sang, handing me a nicely wrapped package long as my forearm and rather thin.

I quirked an eyebrow in interest and she mentioned as best she could from the front seat for me to open it.

I ripped the paper off and gasped. I really liked knifes and this was a beauty. Dark, chiselled wooden handle, sendler blade that curved slightly it was clearly very expansive.

I swiped the air a bit with it and gawked at it in marvel. It's balance was flawless practically.

"Omigod!" I screamed, hugging her as best I could from behind.

She laughed. "And you haven't opened Marty's one yet."

I blushed as Marty gave me another present. I wasn't used to so many presents. Usually it was just me and my mom. I had met Marty and Shandy when I arrived in Paris a couple months back. And we had hit off like old friends.

I opened the second present and stared at it, mouth hanging slightly open.

"Wow…how did you get this? How did you know!" I squeaked, wrenching my old army boots off and zipping the hot new spandex ones on.

Marty snorted. "Figures. Women only like shopping. All I had to do was open your book to find a picture of those as bookmark."

I kissed his cheek and whooped.

We all laughed and soon we arrived in front of the packed club.

It was in these times where I noticed just how rich Shandy and Marty's parents were rich.

Now before you ask anything, reader, yes, Shandy and Marty are brother and sister, twins and no, I am not secretly in love with Marty, firstly because he is just not my type and second because he was more attracted to blondes.

Marty parked and then we walked to the entrance where a small line was waiting. Marty paid no heed to it however and led us directly to the door where the bouncer smiled politely at us, his eyes lingering on me.

I smiled seductively before passing and letting my jaw drop at the interior of the place.  
Packed with people, music blaring and just…cool.

"Let's go find a seat." Shandy yelled over the noise.

Just as we elbowing our way over to a table, the music changed to one of my favourites, Eddy Wata, La bomba.

Shandy grinned and let Marty go to the table alone while leading me to the dance floor.  
I will not say I was a pro but I knew how to shake my body attractively and just simply have fun.

Shandy and I danced for a while, Marty gone to the bar to get our drinks and when the song stopped we stepped down and joined Marty.

He handed us our drinks, a rum coke for me and a vodka for Shandy then went back to flirting shamelessly with the waitress.

I sipped my drink, slightly out of breath and looked around.

Shandy left a minute later with a hot blond guy to 'dance' with while Marty was almost making out over the counter with the waitress.

I contentedly sat and looked around. I frowned however when I saw the most arrogant guy of our school sit down next to me and openly check me out.

I rolled my eyes at him, clearly signalling I wasn't interested and turned my back to him.

If I had thought that would discourage him I was severely mistaken.

It seemed to only make him get what little courage men like him have and sat down right next to me.

"Why if it isn't little miss goth."

In our school there must have been three girls who dressed like me, a weird crack head, a half-punk, half-goth one who was rather funny and me. So I earned myself the title of Goth.

Yippee. (Note the sarcasm.) "Well if it isn't little mister jerk." I replied casually, not even looking at him.

He smiled charmingly. "May have this dance?" He inquired, Infernal starting up.

I glared, unsure if there was a double entendre.

"Listen Jason, I don't like you and you've already got a girlfriend."

I took another sip of my glass.

Jason Handson gripped my arm painfully and wrenched me over to him without anyone really noticing. It actually looked like he was hitting on me probably. God people are dumb!

The only thing this jack ass here didn't know was that from the age of 6 kids were weary of my temper and fast punch.

"Take. Your. Hand. Off." I hissed, my tone deadly.

He smirked, pinching my thigh painfully, making me yelp in surprise.

"Or what." He forced his lips onto mine and bit my lip, hard until blood ran.

That did it. I launched myself at him, punching him first in the nose then anywhere I could reach.

He tried to scramble away but when he saw I was latched onto his torso, throwing punch after punch he grabbed, I realized too late, a lamp and hit me over the head with it just before the whole club's lights shut down and everything went black.

I pried my eyes open to find myself on my back in…the middle of a street!

It was just starting to lighten and I guessed it was early.

I clutched my head and growled. It HURT!

xxxx Yeppie sirree, she got transported the hellout outta her home! hin hinhin! goes crazy Happens often. takes a bite of chocolate and immediately starts singing loudly xxxx


	2. Chapter 2 even worse!

_**World Travel**_

**Chapter 2 - where on earth did I land now?**

Slitty eyed, I looked around and frowned. This place looked really weird, houses that were extremely old looking and even…a COW!

I sat bolt up and looked around frantically for any sign of Marty of Shandy.

"Where on earth did I land now…" I growled, getting up on shaky legs.

A man came out of his house and as soon as he saw me he froze.

Me too for that matter. He was dressed in medieval clothes.

He asked something in a language I didn't understand and I stared cluelessly at him.

He repeated but I still didn't understand.

"Riiight. My name's Kat and could you tell me where exactly I am? I think my friends drank a bit too much and dumped me in the wrong street." I said smiling weakly.

More like the wrong _world_.

"I don't speak English very good. You are in my village in Transylvania."

I bit my lip and looked at him, my eyes clearly stating WEIRDO. (oO)

"Umm…hehe, right. Of course. Sure. Anything you say. Where's the nearest payphone please?"

I asked gently, afraid he might become even crazier and start singing or worse, barking like I had once seen a guy on tele do.

He, however only looked at me confused. "What is a …what you said?"

I felt my jaw drop. "Oh god. Okay, its ok, do you know where the nice nurse is?" I patted his arm. "Oh man I landed in an asylum…" I muttered.

"Listen mister, you are in my village and I want to know what you are doing here. Are you a vampire?" He asked suddenly slitty eyed and glaring at me.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

He sent me the same look I'd sent him minutes earlier.

"Oh, ooh. Vampires don't exist." I exclaimed, wiping tears of mirth from my eyes.

"Where do you come from?" He asked clearly getting worried as he looked me up and down.

I realized he truly believed I was a guy and just as I was about to remark as to how he should check a person's sex before insulting them, a scream was heard.

The guy pushed me back behind a…CARRIAGE? And hid with me, looking around fearfully.

The sun was hidden by thick clouds and before I could say a thing huge shadows appeared on the ground along with a few blood curling screams.

The man quickly got up and drew a gun, a GUN out of his belt and started shooting.

I curled up into a ball and blocked my ears, too shocked to scream.

A shadow caught my attention and when I looked through a hole I saw a woman dressed all in pink holding a thrity-year-oldish guy effortlessly a couple inches from the ground and doing something to his neck. My eyes widened when she dropped him, dead and blood was dribbling down her pale chin.

The sun peaked behind the cloud and a last monster-worthy snare was heard before silence fell once again.

The man turned back to me, my body frozen in its position, horror clearly written on my face.

"This is a dream…this isn't real…vampires don't exist…ok…I'm making all this up after having beat up Jason…yeah…" I shakily got up, the man helping me by gripping my arm.

"You ok?" He asked, shaking me slightly.

I turned dazedly to him. "No." I said simply.

He sighted and made me walk towards a house. There he made me go into a room and settled me onto the bed.

"Rest." He said, leaving and closing the door.  
I couldn't close my eyes however, the image of that woman running over and over in my mind's eye.

"This is not possible." I whispered, frowning.

This was just like in Fanfiction and Quizilla…except I wasn't stuck with handsom vampires in my time, no of course not, that would have been too cool, no I was stuck with monsters who wore pink and with middle ages guys who thought I was a boy.

_I better stick to that. They might…burn me or something if they learn I'm a girl…_

I thought, worrying my lip and fidgeting in the small bed.

Finally, an hour and a half later when I couldn't stand to lie down anymore I went to the small broken window and looked out.  
There were a few people out, most mothers clutching their children to their chests while most of the men, I could see, were digging a grave behind in what looked like a cemetery.

There seemed to already be a lot of graves and I felt my stomach clench.

A knock resounded in the whole room and the door opened onto a very confident looking woman dressed in a corset, tight pants and boots with heels I wondered how she did to even stand straight.

"You are the new…" She looked closely at me.

"You're a girl." She said almost accusingly.

I sniffed. "Well EX-cuse me! Next time I'll try to cut my breasts off and transplant man's parts onto myself before landing here." I said sarcastically.  
She lifted an eyebrow. "How did you get here?" She asked more gently.  
I looked down, feeling my throat constrict. "I don't know…" I whispered sadly.

"My name is Anna, the man who brought you here was my brother."

"I'm Katy, Katy Hunter." I smiled weakly.

"What do you remember before 'landing' here?" Anna asked, crossing her arms thoughtfully over her chest.

"I remember it was my birthday and my friends and me were going to party…the jack ass of my school trying to hit on me and finally when I beat him up but then he hit me with a light and I fell unconscious."

Anna's lips could barely repress her need to chuckle. "You beat up a full grown man?" She asked, clearly amused.

I shrugged. "He split my lip. Bastard." I added as an afterthought, showing my swollen lip.

"You are not telling me everything." She stated matter-of-factly.

I sighted. How to explain to this woman I was from the future? Peh-lease.

"Actually…where I come from it is very different from here. I mean, Vampires do not exist, let alone attack in the middle of the day. And I…don't know how to go home."

I guessed I musn't look very good in my dirt caked clothes and leaf filled hair.

"Don't worry." Anna said gently.

"I could help you though! Where I live, Vampires are legends and I really found them cool so I learned loads of stuff about them."

Anna seemed to think about it and I held my breath, hope shinning in my eyes. Finally she nodded and I grinned in thanks.

"I think you need a bath." She said, smiling.

"Oh yes please!" I said eagerly.

Anna chuckled and ordered an old man to prepare a bath for me.

She then showed me around her rather mansion-like house, picking clothes up for me on the way.

"Um…could we forego the corset? I don't like the idea of not being able to breath."

Anna smiled and shrugged.

"Nice shoes." She commented as we walked towards the bathroom…or wherever the old guy had prepared my bath.

"My friend Marty gave them to me tod…yesterday." I said, quickly hiding my sad tone.

Anna nodded. She opened the door and mentioned me in.  
It was rather plain, a bathroom non-the-less, warm, clear water waiting for me in a small bath tube and next to it some round lump I guess was soap.

"Thanks." I said, turning to Anna gratefully.

"Call me if you need anything." She said, smiling and closing the door behind her.

I stripped and sighted, finally relaxing when I immerged myself in the warm water.

After cleaning the blood that had dripped down from my lip and from my knuckles with which I had hit Jason's hard jaw, I grabbed the soap and scrubbed hard until I was pink and squeaky clean.

I got out and put Anna's clothes on, feeling a bit uncomfortable but dismissing it.

I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. I looked cool, tight pants, white shirt that opened invitingly, even if I'd tried to close it and over it a soft but warm black jacket.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, pulling a comb Anna had left me through my hair and cursing loudly when I hit a knot.

"Katy?" Anna said and I looked up, turning beat red when I saw half a dozen men looking at me curiously.

"uh…hi." I said nervously, finishing my hair and letting it curl around my shoulders.

"This is Katy Hunter." Anna said and smiled reassuringly at me.

I spotted the guy who'd saved me, Anna's brother and noticed him looking me over, mouth hanging open in shock.  
Ha! Didn't think I was a girl did ya?

"She is the one I was talking about. Now, Katy, tell us what you know."

I nervously looked around at the amused and clearly disbelieving faces.

They don't believe me? Fine.

I brought my chin up and walked confidently over.

xxxx Whatta gonna happen! Hunh! review and you might know! xxxx


	3. Chapter 3 The Potion

_**World Travel**_

**Chapter 3 - Getting blown away**

I looked down at their scrolls.

"I can tell you the basics, garlic will make them go away, holy water can kill the lower ranking, a wooden stake through the heart and stuff like that and I could tell you about the potions I read about, gadgets I saw and other stuff. That is if you would believe a 16 year old stranger who seemingly appeared out of nowhere." I said, looking around, my face carefully blank.

Anna chuckled. "Don't pay attention to them. They shall learn as they did with me. Now, what kind of potions."

I shook my head. "I need basic info. Who are you trying to kill etc…"

She nodded, this was logical.

"We have been trying to kill Dracula for ages my family and I. Nothing works, wooden stakes burn, holy water doesn't affect him and neither do crosses." She said, showing me various documents, some written in english, others in Romanian.

"Hmm…Count Dracula? THE Count Dracula?" I asked, looking at her for confirmation.

Anna nodded gravely.

"I see. Ok…" I shut my eyes half way, loosing focus on stuff around me as I mentally pulled drawers open for what I was looking for.

"ok! I got it. Since, as you know, in my…country we never believed in all this shit, there are several, untested potions. Thankfully for you I memorized them."

Anna's brother stepped up. "And if you didn't believe in them why did you memorize them?" He asked arrogantly.

"Because I liked everything that was Vampire like. Where I live they give us this image of them being seducing, handsome, secretive and dark. For a girl nowadays, man, that is a hotty and one a girl would snatch faster than you can say 'blood'." I stated matter of factly, not even worked up at his obvious jab.

Anna snorted, the men just stared at me, unsure whether to be shocked or amused.

"Right. Let's get to work." I said briskly.

"I will need…hmm…three, four…five pieces of garlic…six cups of holy water, one cross, two blood red flowers, however you call them and I'll tell you the rest after. I'll get the couldron up and running while you guys get the stuff."

Anna nodded and mentioned for the others to get moving.

"I'll help you find a cauldron." Anna said, smiling.

I nodded. "Alright. I have one question though..Anna…how come you trust me so…soon? I mean, I'm a nice person but if I were in your shoes… I don't know, I would need more evidence."

Anna laughed. "I can see in your eyes that you aren't lying Katy. You are good. Stay that way."

I beamed at her.

For the next couple of hours the men reluctantly brought me back what I had asked and I soon set off at my first-ever-brewed potion.

And they all got the picture at how I could block anything and everything when I was concentrating.

"Katy?" Anna asked as I had been staring at the potion without moving for five whole minutes.

"Hmm? Sorry. Half a cup of water please." I said, turning the brew and looking down at it.

I would need the rest of the ingredients now.

I took a deep breath. "Right…next step."

Mumbling under my breath I walked back to the house and rummaged through the cupboards until I found a knife.

Almost gagging at the mere thought of what I had to do I grabbed another silver cross on my way out.

"What's the knife for?" Anna asked but I ignored the question and warily approached the potion.

"Ok…stand back…" I said absent mindedly.

"What if it doesn't work? I ain't a bloody saint…I don't even do magic…concentrate!" I scolded myself under my breath.

I turned my head and nicked my skin at my wrist, big enough so blood started dripping into the cauldron.

It started simmering and I gasped. This was a good sign. I hoped.

"I could have done that Katy." Anna said, a bit farther away, hands on her hips, watching.

"Hmm…no…incantation…what were the words…? Oh yes…"

I took a deep breath and without wavering my hand's position, I repeated the stupid words, not even knowing what I was saying.

The winds picked up and I scrunched my eyes shut, continuing.

"Interimo adapare…"

_I hope this works…_

"Emulari nome…"

_oh god…_

I looked back to Anna and sent her a wobbly smile before saying the last word.

The one with, apparently, the most power. "Saahnee."

Lightning cracked and hit the cauldron, thus also creeping up and down my body, making me shoot ten feet in the air.

A few minutes later the sun shone brightly, the wind had died and I was stuck on a roof, my side aching and my wrist still bleeding.  
I was starting to get dizzy from blood loss too.

"Katy! Are you alright?" I heard Anna yell.

"What colour is the potion?" I answered.

"Answer my question." She countered.

"Tell me!" I yelled in responses and she growled before walking to the cauldron and taking a peek in.

"It's bright red but there is very little left!"

I nodded and shakily sat up.

Anna's brother appeared a few meters away, crawling out of a window to come and get me.

"It's ok. I'm fine." I said, looking around. "Hey! There's a nice view from here!" I exclaimed.

Anna sent me a worried look and I smirked.

"I was just kiddin' Anna. You should try to lighten up. I've managed to get the potion right on my first try! That counts for something." I said, laughing.

I let myself slip down the roof, hearing Anna's brother yelp and try to catch me but I just smiled and landed gracefully. Or as well as one can from that height.

Anna's brother, I never remember his name, scowled.

"Right. We need to put that potion in a jar then dip it for two nights in holy water."

Anna nodded and gave instructions to the men around her who looked on the brink of yelling 'Witch!' and burning me at a make-shift stake.

"I don't think the people of this village like me so much." I remarked, following one with my eyes and wincing a bit when an old lady sent me a cold glare.  
I quickly countered however and sneered at her.

Anna laughed for the first time since I'd met her.

xxxx Shoud I write more? Yes? No? Maybe? ANSWER FOR SAKE! Gerard: Let's say for Pete's sake m'dear. This is a PG13 site. Me: grumbles fine... Oh and thanks to wannabeauthor for the reviews! Gerard: rolls eyes she's the oly one who reviewed... Me: Exactly!xxxx


	4. Chapter 4 ooooh seductionNOT!

**World Travel**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"_I don't think the people of this village like me so much." I remarked, following one with my eyes and wincing a bit when an old lady sent me a cold glare.  
I quickly countered however and sneered at her._

_Anna laughed for the first time since I'd met her._

"Come."

I followed her back into her house and we settled at the table as a servant, god knows where she came from, placed two plates with a small piece of meat and some vegetables and some wine.

I polished my plate in my record 4 and a half minutes and sat back, looking around.

Her house was a lot like in the movie. It was very beautiful, more like a castle than anyhing else and it had that special aura about it all huge mansions have.

"already finished?" She asked with that strange accent of hers. I nodded and a few minutes later we both got up and walked back to our respective rooms.

When I closed my door I looked around and felt my eyes widen when they fell on a scroll on my bed...no...two...no three! Boy I'm popular! I went for the plain white one with purple writting on it and what I read almost made me choke on my own saliva.

_Hello, I am the writer of this tale and I am here to tell you that you are currently acting like a... MARY SUE!_

I gasped and dropped the letter but it fluttered back to me, demanding to be read.

_Now, I am rectifying that so don't worry. However. You have one utmost mission my dear. SEDUCE DRACULA! MUAHAHHA!_

I litteraly went from OO to oo...thinking something along the lines of: 'Completely crazy'

I crumpled that parchment up and took the other one. It was plain and written in black so zI knew it wasn't The Writer again.

It was actually an old list of something that must have fallen onto the bed and when I looked closely, it was saying to add so and so, to mix then to let boil. At the bottom I saw what looked like to be a hasty signature...D...something.

I picked up the last scroll which was, amazingly, black and written in red ink. Guess from who it was? Yes. Dracula himself...

_Welcome my dear to Pensilvania,_

_I trust my country is to your liking? I do believe you are trying to produce a potion against me?_

_If so then I warn you to leave immediately or you shall suffer the consequences._

_Yours truly..._

_Count Vladislaught Draculia_

I almost drooled on the perfect writing and ancient looking letters but took hold of myself just in time and wiped the saliva cascading down my chin.

I deposited it on the bed side table, took the corset off and let myself fall on the bed. The letter didn't frighten me, in fact I was slightly suspicious all this was my imagination and I was just dreaming...a rather interesting dream i figured.  
"I'll write a fanfic about this when I wake up..." I muttered as I blew my candle and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep immediately but woke up what felt like ten minutes later when I suddenly felt the rush of cold air on my cheek.

I looked around, confused and saw I had forgotten to close my window. I yawned and hastily got up, cold and bolted the window shut.

Just as i turned around I let out a yelp when I saw a dark figure at the end of my bed.

"Do you know not how to heed advice my lady, or is it simply that you cannot read?" The hypnotising voice demanded.

I bit my lip, trying to squint in order to see better. I betted he was Dracula and he must be pretty friggin' hot!

Then I frowned. He had just insulted me saying i couldn't read! That cheeky bat!

"Hey! Watch your mouth bat boy! I should actually wonder if you can write! What is that anyway! Spanish!"

He advanced slightly and when the light hit him his eyes flashed and I suddenly had a bad feeling.

Not to mention that I was inwardly cursing my big mouth and slow brain.

Before I could even think of escape or indeed another way to enrage him, he had disappeared and reappeared right behind me then by I don't know what kind of magic, miracle or hellish gesture, we were soaring through the airs and i soon felt dizzy. The oxygen ladies and gentlemen high in the sky is rather lacking.

"Ooooooh, I can flyyy." I sang and giggled. I felt more than saw Dracula frown and he sighted before lowering a bit. "Tananananana Batman!"

Before I knew it he'd passed a hand over my face and sleep over came.

My last thought was: I wonder where he gets that cape...as a DBCAian I have a right to know!

xxxx Well? Anything? I know its short but I have very little time before dinner...so yeah...REVIEWS! Oh and thanks to: BEATRIXIZCLAZ and wannabanauthor for the reviews, I really appreciate it...snif sobs its realy niiiice! Gerard: rolls eyes and tries to awkwardly pat her back Me: squeal He's patting my back! Squeeee! glomps Gerard

Gerard: This is the last time Im trying to make you feel better! Me: pouts xxxx


	5. Chapter 5 Kidnapped

Do you want a recap? Shoud I do a recap? Gerard: oo

Me: ... what?

Gerard: looks like he's going to start crying I need a holiday.

Me: Awww...ok I'll put a recap.

Gerard: 

Recap: Or is it? That is the question! See how philosifical I am? philosiphi...phil..oh bugger all:

_My last thought was: I wonder where he gets that cape...as a DBCAian I have a right to know!_

World Travel

Chapter 5

When I woke up I was in a large bed made of silk and it was...

"BLACK!" I yelled and jumped up.

My head hit the thingies they have around the bed, you know, to hold the drapes? ANd I fell back on the bed, dazzed.

Immediately Dracula appeared and he relaxed some when he saw no-one was either attacking or rescuing me.

"what is it?' He asked, walking closer.

"You have a black bed."

Visibly this wasn't what he had expected since he stood, staring at me.

"And...OMIGAWD! YOU HAVE RED SHEETS!" I yelled and once again jumped up.

You might have guessed it but thought it would be too dumb but yes. I hit my head again and this time I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I saw Dracula hovering over me, looking as if he wanted to laugh and yet cry at the same time.

"What the hell did I do now? Why didn't I just take Anna?" He whined.

I glared at him and got up slowly this time, me head aching like hell.

"So I'm your prisonner here?" i asked, suddenly getting excited again.

Dracula seemed to rethink this whole thing before finally nodding resignately. (sp?)

_Gerard: That's not a word._

_Me: Don't start that again._

_Gerard: grins What are we gonna do?_

_Me: ARRRRGH! (have you ever seen Mowgly? If yes remember the vultures!)_

Anyway, when the Writer has finished bickering with her (very handsome) muse, I can maybe glares continue my EFFIN' STORY!

_Gerard: oo ... shrugs_

So, as I was saying, I got up and off the bed and noted, with a LOT of disappointment that Dracula hadn't tried to undress me or change me.

"How long have Ibeen here?" I asked, still chagrined over the fact that Dracula probabl didn't find me pretty enough to rip my clothes off.

He mistook that look however for fear or something because he smirked.

"One night. Do not worry, Anna will not have noticed your absence until noon at least."

I shrugged. Anna knew what to do else with the potion so she didn't need me.

I looked around in wonder and jumped off the bed, hearing Dracula inhale sharply when he thought my head would touch the demon pole once again. But it didn't! Nyanyanananana!

Instead I tripped on my own feet and fell flat on my face.

_Gerard: She's been falling and hurting herself a lot lately._

_Me: Not more than I do usually_

_Gerard: Yes but you are crazy and impossibly clumsy_

_Me: ---- meanie_

_Gerard: I am not a meanie!_

_Me: are too!_

_Gerard: Am not!_

**Shall we pass this rather boring and predictable conversation for you shall we reader?**

**WHo am I? Why I am The Phan Ghost's second muse. Although she doesn't know it yet. Let us continue shall we? grins evilly**

Dracula actually had the nerve to start laughing! Evilllllll!

"Stop laughing!" I yelled and at that moment his three brides flew in.

I always called the Big-Boobs-Small-Brains so why stop now?

Indeed, so Big-Boobs-Small-Brains entered and looked at me in disgust.

"_She_ is to be our new sister master? But she is ugly and dull!" Big-Teethed-And-Red-Head seethed looking meup and down.

I felt my blood boil and my mouth open...unfortunetaly.

"Shut up you fat cow! Did you look yourself in a mirror lately!"

I snorted when she screeched and anger and launched herself at me only to be held back by Dracula.

"Not now my love. Go." He ordered, the aura around him of arrogance and superiority made me weak in the knees. Its too bad he doesn't know the power he has over women, he could become underwear model or something...

Dracula turned to me and I lost all my train of thougths, concentrating only on his slowly advancing figure, moving like a cat towards its prey.

Wait a minute...I frowned...I AM his prey.

This was when I was snapped back to reality and had the clarity of mind to scamper the hell out of there.

I didn't get far mind you. He caught me immediately and I swooned as he pushed me against the all so I could no longer move or indeed, escape.

"Did you know you're hot when you're angry?"

He blinked.

"Miss, when I give an order you shall obey and when I give you a warning you shall heed it. Therefor if I tell you to stay away from Marishka you shall do so. Understood? And if you try only once to escape I shall punish you."

I felt my chin jut forward. "What the bloody hell do you take yourself for? My father? I am going to annoy you until you will WANT me out of your hair!" I yelled angrily.

Dracula chuckled. "We shall see. Besides, you like me too much to leave."

I felt horrified and at the same time pissed off. How did he know?

He let me go and disappeared.

My eyes narrowed at the place he used to be. "Ooooh he's gonna regret it." I murmured to myself, a twisted smile marring my usually angelic cough cough face.

xxxx Ok, its short...but I've got writer's block...not to mention my stomach keeps growling. Gerard: oo sobs Me: ... I'M NOT ALWAYS HUNGRY! Gerard: Name one time when you're not. Me: ... xxxx OH WAIT! pushes x's off thanks to : wannabanauthor and BEATRIXIZCLAZ for the reviews! ;) please continue! Gerard: Don't encourage her.. Me: pinches Gerard Gerard: ouch! Me: innocent smile xxxx


	6. Chapter 6 Pranks

****

World Travel

Chapter 6

Riiiiiight...where were we? Recaps? Gerard: Is that a new thing? Me: I believe so my dear watson.

Gerard: **_glares_**

So yes...Recap:

**And she leaned forward slightly, kissing him...**

Katy: HEY!

Me: **_innocent look_**

Katy: **_takes out magic remote and clicks 'PAUSE' on Writer who immediately freezes_**now here is the REAL recap:

My eyes narrowed at the place he used to be. "Ooooh he's gonna regret it." I murmured to myself, a twisted smile marring my usually angelic cough cough face.

* * *

I turned on myheel and went back in the room and sat on the bed in a thinking position.

Ooooh... he was gonna regret that was for sure.

I'd wait till early morning or something to make sure he's asleep then i could get to work.

I noticed however that it was early morning.

Gerard: Well that wont do will it? What will she do for that whole time?

Me: I don't know! chagrined Ok, ladies and gentlemen, TADDAAAAAA!

**plot line magically alters and it is nearly sunrise**

Gerard: Wow **sarcastic**

Me: Think you can do better do ye!

Gerard: **grins** as a matter of fact...

(the rest is undisclosed but we CAN tell you that the Writer has been running around in horror for the past four hours)

Now then. I waited patiently, cross legged on the bed until the first rays of sunlight hit the window then i flew out.

As I had expected there was no one except a few of those creepy crawly guys, ou know the...what ever who are controled by Dracula. Arrogant jerk.

Anyway, I made my way downt he long stairway and looked around carefully. I couldn't afford to get lost too many times otherwise I would have no more time for my revenge!

I finally managed, (after four or five wrong turns) to come into the kitchen where a steaming plate of bacon and eggs was sitting on the table...alone.

Next to it I saw the same parchment Dracula had left on my bed in Anna's house.

I opened it and read silently.

I thought you migh be hungry. Do NOT try to escape again. I have my warewolves outside and I cannot always control them when I am asleep. Have fun.

And his signature that seemed to sneer at me.

So much for binding whoever I found and trying to open the massiv doors alone. Oh well, Plan B is off the list.

I ate the whole plate without difficulty then looked around and grinned evilly when I saw water boiling on a small fire.

Ok, Second Phase was going to be easy, I still needed to do the first phase.

Dracula couldn't die but he could feel...this would only hurt him...**_smirks evilly_**...a lot!

I took a bucket from a corner and went back out.

After strolling along for a while I finally found a door which was locked and looked rather majestic. I also heard a few...disgusting moans from in there! Eww, Dracula must be getting on with Big-Boobs-Small-Brains.

I carefully placed the bucket on top of the door, took out a string I that seemed to have apeared out of nowhere in my pocket and fastened it until it held in a proper position.

Gerard: You're not allowed to give your character strings and things!

Me: Why not?

Gerard: It just isn't good for the plot!

Me: **sticks tongue out**

Gerard: How very mature.

Me: Did you think it was mature when you hid all my clothes and let my go aroung my room naked all day?

Gerard: It was rather amusing I have to say...

Me: -- -- fine I was keeping this for another time but this calls for drastic mesures! I HID YOUR UNDERWEAR DRAWER! Oh and I did find your black silk boxers rather sexy.

Gerard: O-O

Next I ran back into the kitchen, unhooked the boiling water from the metallic thingy and wobbily made my way back to the door. I managed to pour the boiling water while only splashing some on the floor twice!

When I was done I jumped down the small chair I had used and did a small victory dance. Dracula after his rather awakaning shower would be pissed for sure!

But now...for the finale!

I skipped back to the kitchen and looked around in the cupboards. Visibly he had taken mesures for if ever I was hungry. There was dried meat, bread and other stuff like that.

I took some of the dried meat and ripped off a chunk. YUUUUUM!

I put the piece of meat in the pocket of the nightdress, not caring if it was stained then I picked up a very smelly cheese and wrapped it in a cloth.

I would need something to make me invisible to vampires for this part of the plan...unless Dracula had gone to sleep...then it should be do-able...

I creeped back to his door and listened. No sound.

Then I heard a small tap tap and decided to wait a little bit more.

I put the cheese down next to his door because i didn't want to have to carry something that smelled of old socks and went to look for a place to hide until his anger abaited.

Hell! I was doing this to piss him off but if he couldn't find me to wind off on it would annoy him further!  
I found a small closet that looked likeit hadn't been used in a while and grinned evilly.

I ran back to MY room, yes mine, I woke up twice in it and it is now MINE! My precious, my love. Anypoo, I opened every drawer until I found the sheets I was looking for then I striped the bed of the sheets, inwardly swooning at the inky black and blood red colours.

Then I dragged all the sheets back to the cupboard and dumped them in front of it.

Since I was probably gonna be in there a while I ran back to the kitchen and filled my pockets with bread and dried meat and salted porc...mmmmmmm.

_Me: _**drools**

_Gerard: Don't tell me you're hungry._

_Me: o-o ... so what?  
Gerard: You just ate crackers with cheese then a sadwich then a fruit and THEN a bowl of cereal!_

_Me: **stomach grumbles**_

_Gerard: ..._

I shoved all the sheets into the cupboard and climbed in myself. A quick look at my watch Dracula had thankfully left n my wrist showed me that my excursion, as crazy as it might sound had taken all day!

Me: Actually since I didn't want to explain how she spent I don't know how many hours in that cupboard I went for the easy way out!

Gerard: ... You always go for the easy way out.

I put the sheets up all around me so that it did a kind of tightly shut capsule where no sound went in or out. I hoped anyway. I took the dried bread out and ate a piece.

I waited a whole hour before I heard a huge roar of anger.

I felt more than heard all his servant's fear and I DID feel Dracula stomp past the cupboard. Thankfully he didn't stop and as soon as I was sure he wasn't near any more I flew out and ran to his room.  
I locked the door behind me but not before grabbing the stinky cheese.

I looked around in a panic. It wouldn't be long before Dracula heard my heartbeat.  
If I did it right I could hide this somewhere and sneak back into the cupboard unseen.

I stuffed the cheese under the bed and flew out again, desperately sprinting back to the cupboard.  
I could hear Dracula just one or two stories up and I giggled.

His footsteps froze and I jumped in the cupboard, closing the doors just when he appeared, his back to me.

I didn't move in fear that he'd hear me.

I even took deep, quiet breaths so that myheart would go VERY slow. I can do that you know!

Me: I can, sometimes when I can't sleep I do that and I hear my heartbeat deccelerate...its really weird.

Gerard: **rolls eyes** I don't need to take deep breaths to make hearts stop.

Me: -- -- yes I know, you just need to punjab the person!

Gerard: O-O, how did you know?

"Katlin...oh Kaitlin..." Dracula sang and I bit my lip to stop from giggling.

"That wasnt very NICE!" He roared and I felt the whole cupboard shake.

I made a grimace at him through the door of the cupboard and flipped the finger blindly at wherever he must be at the moment.

However, as I was doing this, the doors opened and I was caught in flagrante delicto, my tongue still sticking out and my middle finger in the air.

I blinked then without really knowing what happened I found myself on my back feeling a wee bit dazzed.

"Insuffurable little brat!" He cursed, grabbing me by the collar and dragged me across the not so soft floor back to my room.

As soon as we reached it he threw me in and I quickly turned around to look at him.

What I saw made me laugh so hard I fell back on the bed.

He was WET! His hair clung to his face and he looked like a drowned cat...no...grins like a drowed BAT!

xxxx Hin hin hin! I found this one ok! It took me a while to write it cos...well...whispers I stole Gerard's cape and i'm hiding under his organ...that's where I got the whole cupboard id...

Gerard: Please forgive us a moment. **_Loud sounds of scuffling feet, body thuds and evil laighs_**

I'm back! I managed to sneak the PC away from those two while they were fighting. Ok, I'd _cough cough_would like to thank :

1) Ron's Sexy Girly 750

2) BEATRIXIZCLAZ

3) wannabeauthor

for their motivating reviews and I am sure that the Writer would be very pleased to thank you herself however at the moment she is trying not to loose half her scalp! Cheerio! xxxx


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Visit

**World Travel**

**Chapter 7**

Me: So. What's happening?

Gerard: **_flicks eyes to PG_** you're the writer aren't you?

Me: Yes but you're my muse.

Gerard: I am tired. Do as you wish today.

Me: YAIIIIIIII!

Orli: **_gets scared look_** that might not have been a great idea...

* * *

I was pretty sure Dracula as going to go beserk on me and kill me but his whole sexy-wet-look thing he had going just made me crack up...

When i finally rolled on the ground because my sides ached and I couldn't breath, Dracula closed his eyes and silently counted to 10 or something, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"If you value your life..." He hissed, bending down so his face was mere inches away from my own, "you better show me a little bit more respect."

At that moment he looked friggin' scary but the simple word 'respect' had me trying not to crack up again.

"Am. I. Clear?" He demanded, coming still closer.

My eyes zeroed in on his lips and I felt my whole face going dreamy-cloudy-you-don't-want-to-know-what-i'm-thinking like.

I had gone like that only once inmy life and it was with my cousin, go figure, because I found him hot and he was leaning against the door, one leg resting on the other...I thought i'd melt then just like I'd melt now. **_Melts_**

Finally I snapped out of it, pushed Dracula off and got up.

Then I turned to him and did my best immitation of ...CAPTAIN jack sparrow.

"Inescapably."

He went out, his cloak billowing behind him and I quickly put my hand under my mouth to catch the drop of drool from splashing the carpet.

For the next hour or so I stayed in MY room, thinking it migh be wise if Dracula didn't see me for a while.

I found he had also takenmy bag when he'd kidnapped me and I happily changed into my jeans and modern-like corset then when I thought I'd go beserk with boredom, i quietly went out.

I carefully looked around. No one...I looked back into my room once, briefly wondering if I should stay put then I threw that idea out the window and prowled out.

I litteraly became walls' new skin and I couldn't help but hum James Bond under my breath.

"Tananaaaa tananaaa, tana. Dom dom dum dem dom dom dom dum dem dam dam dam tananaaa tanaaaa tanaaaaa tana!" I was right out singing now and I pretended to hold a talkie walkie.

"Cost is clear boss!"

I immitated a deep voice: "Roger that Quiet Slick. Fan out!"

I attempted a roll across the hall but then got dizzy and just crawled to the other side of the corridor.

I took up my fake talkie again: "No one here at the moment."

Same deep voice: "There must be someone there sargeant, continue!"

I nodded to myself and continued on my James-bond-y-walk and I almost got caught when Marishka sweeped past me without noticing me.

"Alert alert!" I whispered to my hand. "Barbie-Big-Boobs 1 just passed me general!"

Deep voice: "Did she see you?"

I prudently looked out. "Negative!"

"Alright. Try to sneak past sargeant."

"Sir yes sir!"

"And soldier?"

"yes?"

"The country is counting on you."

I saluted the dark wall in front of me and scrambled out of my hiding place.

The corridor I was in was long and held little shelter if ever a vampire happened upon me.

I opened a door and quickly shut it when I found two vampires doing..it...in a VERY uncomfortable looking position...one of them was...oh I don't want to know.

"Sargeant Quiet Slick reporting. I have found some kind of new weapon boss! Something that could scare any soldier to his grave!"

Deep voice: "What is it soldier?"

"I couldn't say...I barely made it out alive sir!"  
"very well. Move along."

I continued and tried opening a few more doors but most were closed. Except the last near the staircase.

I opened it and felt my mouth drop. Huge drawers open and full of jewelry, dresses of exquisite beauty...3 vanities and...Big-Mouthed-Troll-With-Long-Black-Hair.

I quietly closed the door and crouched near it.

"Charlie Big-Bad-Ass this is Quiet Slick over!"

I looked around.

Dep voice: "This is charlie Big-Bad-Ass, what's your report Quiet Slick?"

"I have found an enemy general!"

"How may are there?"

I looked around then blinked. "Only one sir."

"I'm sure you can take that one on soldier! Get that butt moving and join us back on the roof!"

I sighted and '_clicked_' my talkie off.

Taking a deep breath I barged in.

"Ohmigawd!Dracula needs you! He sent me cos he needed time to do I don't know what!"  
I yelled at the top of my lungs, purposefully pretending to hyperventilate.

The stupid idiot believed me and flew out.

"Big-Mouthed-Troll-With-Long-Hair was eliminated." I high fived myself and locked the door.

I looked around and felt my smile widen.

I found, on a barbie pink vanity with bright yellow letters saying _Marishka_, a pale pink dress casually lying around on it and I picked it up.

A few inches away lay a pair of conveniently left scisors and I innocently picked them up.

"Operation windy derriere commencing! But careful, must not let the enemy come back before completion of the operation."

I started skillfully cutting the silk-like fabric and in a few minutes I was done.

Next I moved to the pale yellow vanity and I instantly knew it was Verona's.

**Blond-Egyptian-Wanna-Be.**

_(Me: No offense to blonds. Gerard: they should be, you just called them egyptian whats-it... Me: **shifty eyes** no i didn't! Gerard: Ha! Me: o.O )_

_Her pretty blond hair are about to get a surprise_. I thought maliciously.

I picked up what lookedlike hairspray and plunged my hand in my pocket, sure I still had...yes!

I took the small tube out an poured the liquid inside into the bottle of weird hair-spray thingy.

Last I moved to our dear Aleera's vanity. It was plain white with flowers a bit everywhere and her strange neck thing she usually wore with her dress was thrown on top of the mirror.

I picked it up and looked at it closely. Therewas not much I could do with it so I pocketed it. Hopefully she'd spend hours looking for it.

No...I had something better in mind for our dear Big-Mouthed-Troll.

This time I took the crunchy out of myhair, painfully undid the sloppy sowing and slid a small white packet out. I grinned as I poured it in the cream box on top of the vanity and I used a small nail file to carefully mix until it couldn't be seen anymore.

Once all this done I clapped my hands together a coupla times, looked around a bit more and went out.

I climbed the stairs instead of going down, down isn't always good, and I arrived at another level.

_Gerard: Wow...figured that one out by yourself did you?_

_Me: **grins** you better be nice..._

_Gerard: **sneers** or what?_

I yelped when Dracula suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Why hello old chap!" I greeted and tipped an imaginary hat to him.

He seemed to be thinking along the lines of: _completely crazy...what will I do with her now?_

When suddenly a big, FUSHIA (_Me: Eeeeek!_) cloud appeared and a thud was heard.

"Ouch!" A very male voice groaned.

Dracula flicked me one glance before advancing on the slowly disappearing cloud.

I gasped when I recognized Gerard Butler dressed in Erik clothes.

"GLOMP ERIK! SQUEEEE!"

(_Me: **frowns** how did she know that was my signature on DBCA? Oh wait... I changed it..._)

I jumped on top of Gerard and proceeded to glomp him like a true Phan until Dracula hauled me off him.

"PHAN GHOST I AM GOING TO GET YOU!" Gerard yelled.

(_Me: You'll already have to find a way **out** ! **giggles**_)

I blinked...gerard had fallen onto his head or something. He was delusioning.

"He needs medical help! Let me go I'll help him!" I tried to claw at Dracula's hands and arms to reach Gerard but he held on tight.

"Who are you and how did you enter my castle without my knowledge until now?"

Dracula asked icily.

I turned a reproachful frown at him.

"I am the Phantom of the Opera and the writer of this sorry story did this to me. WHICH REMINDS ME TO SAY THAT I WILL SKIN HER ALIVE!"

(_Me: **shudders** if he thinks I'll bring him back after this..._)

I frowned and looked down, only now realizing that Dracula was almsot holding me against his chest...I let myself relax entirely until he was completely holding me up and in doing so he unconsciously brought me closer.

I squealed and immediately turned around, making his eyes widen in horror.

I kissed him passionately on the mouth and he dropped me.

Gerard looked sick and Dracula looked like he had just frozen in his shocked and choking position.

I got up, massaging my aching arse and turned to Gerard.

"You were probably transported like me. The thing is if there really is a writer you'll have to apologize before being able to get back."

Gerard seemed on the brink of going crazy, his eyes bugged out and his face, or what I could see of it with his **_swoons_** black mask turned entirely red.

(_Me: Se's smart...wow...I never knew I could make such smart heroines! Go Katy, go go!** immitates pom pom girls, slips on lolly wrapper and falls on her arse**_)

Gerard turned, completely relaxed once again back to us.

Dracula looked rather impressed.

"I am sorry Phan Ghost for all I said to insult you. Please forgive me."

_**ALL**: O.O ... wow ... O.O_

(_Me: ... **snif** ... that's so... very well._)

Gerard is suddenly surrounded by dark blue sparks and they start turning so fast I turn away to shield my eyes and when I look up again I see him jsut disappear with a swish of his cloak.

**"SWISHY CLOAK!"**

(_**Gerard appears back into PG's room. **Me: So... **gets cut off.** Gerard: Did you really think I was going to apologize? ME! Me: **blinks** oh shit...** PG scrambles off PC and runs to the door but Gerard reaches her first **_**Attention...Attention...the current events cannot be posted due to Rating. Attention.**)

**_smiles_** I'm hiding under the bed. So? What did you all think? I didn't think I'd write today but I was inspired by all your reviews guys!

**BEATRIXCLAZ**

**Wannabeauthor**

**And Ron's Sexy Girly 750**

Thanks again and REVIEW FOR THIS ONE TOO! **_yelps, gets pulled back from keyboard._**


	8. Chapter 8 The aftermath of good jokes

_**PG limps to PC and gigerly sits down**_

Hallo everyone! I'm a wee bit sore from my muse's thrashing from 2 days ago but most of all...I WENT TO SEE POTC 2 AT THE CINEMA YESTERDAYYYYY! YOOOHOOOOO!

(Since Im in France these morons had to translate into french and it takes them 3 months be4 letting the film out in cinemas...in french,..pff.)

Gerard: Of course, they ARE french.

Me: **_jumps_** oh...its you...**_gulps_**

Right, lets write the story shall we? **_nervous glance towards Gerard_**

Gerard: Oh and BEATRIXIZCLAZ I will make sure this _teenager_ here writes a bit better with details.

Me:**_sneaks past_** Oh and Wannabeauthor, do you _really_ want to know what went on in that room? **_wiggles eyebrows_**

Gerard: **_sends a look at PG_**

Oh and BTW, I haven't answered earlier, please don't be mad everyone, cos we were on holidays somewhere in paradise! lol!

* * *

_Gerard is suddenly surrounded by dark blue sparks and they start turning so fast I turn away to shield my eyes and when I look up again he is gone._

Dracula turns to me and I smile innocently.

"Yes?"

He takes a deep breath and I mentally review all I did in the past ten seconds that could have already annoyed him...

"What are you doing out of your room?"

I let out a discreet breath when I saw he wasn't going to comment on the kiss Id just administered him and I shuffled my feet a little, dropping my gaze to the floor.

"Well...um...you see..."

A horrible yell brought me to a halt and I did a mental victory dance. I kept myself in check however, Dracula was still right next to me.

He ignored the horrible screeching to turn to me again.

"And why did you send Verona to get me when it was not needed?"

This time I gulped. What would happen when he foundout what I had done?

Another shriek made him look up, sight then fly off in his bat form to the same room I'd left not fifteen minutes ago.  
I decided the best plan of action at the moment was to sneak up behind him and see what it looked like.

When I arrived I saw Dracula at a loss, in front of his three brides.

Marishka was tending to Aleera who had pimples everywhere, that stupid pink barbie hadn't even noticed I'd cut a huge hole right where her derriere was situated and created there a coolbreeze to circulate there. And Verona well...she was litteraly crying, trying to wash the superglue out of her hair.

"KATLIN!"

I froze. How the hell did he figure out it was me so soon? I mentally slapped my head. WHo else would be suicidal enough to do this to his _precious_ sluts?

I innocently walked out of my hiding place and looked with carefully coordinated shock, confusion and amusement at the three vampires sobbing at their master's feet.

"You did this!" Dracula seethed.

I put my hands up in a kind of surrender sign. "I did not! Why would I? Do you really think I'm that suicidal?"

He sent me a look that confirmed that exactly and I couldn't help but shiver, both from the cold and from his heated look. It's too bad it wasn't the OTHER kind of heated...mmmmmm.

Dracula and his brides looked at me, shocked. Did I just say that out loud?

I frowned. "Oh well, sorry Frogs but I gotta go brush my hair and do other girly stuff."

It was not true I was just looking for a way out of here.

I almost ran out and as soon as I deemed it far enough I let all my laughter out.

I laughed until I had tears in my eyes and I couldn't breath.

Unfortunetaly for me, when I looked up, I saw Dracula right over me.

My laughter died away...it's funny how it does that...

He took hold of my colar and brought me to the level of his eyes.

"You will regret this greatly Kaitlin."

I scowled. "First off, it was a joke, besides those girls only lick your boots so you keep them alive and full of nice dresses and shit. Secondly, I hate it when people call me by my full name so Kate will do and thirdly I think you thank me for bringing a bit of fun in your life!"

I finished my little speech and waited. I hadn't even noticed he'd started walking, still holding me by the collar, twenty centimeters off the ground. It's not that I was small, its that he as tall AND strong...so yeah.

I got a wee bit dizzy being balanced like that but it quickly dissipated when he threw me into a cell and walked in with me.

I looked around and grimaced. This was a torture chamber, cuffs hanging off the wall, tables with straps.

Dracula went straight to a chain stuck to the wall and without further ado he locked it around my wrist.

"HEY! You can't do that..." I started but died down when he looked at me and I realized he was so very close.

His eyes turned electric blue and he stared me down. Visibly he was waiting for something to happen.

I blinked. He blinked. We both blinked.

"Yes?"

He seemed suddenly frustrated and angry and I almost smacked myself! He was trying to hypnotize me or something!

I pretended to fall to his spell by making my eyes go glassy a bit and my body go limp.

He seemed satisfied as he left and locked (damn) the door.

I carefully looked for a way out and came out with:

1) Chop my hands off to slip them through the cuffs,

2) find a key and open the cuffs

3) Yell bloody murder and strike a deal with Dracula.

I ditched the first one, how would I undo my feet with no hands?

THe second one...there was NO key. I was left with the third.

I changed it slightly and decided to get Dracula angry a bit as payback.

I'd strike a deal tomorrow.

"NOooooooobody likes me everybody hates me, think I'm gonna eat worms!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Thin long stringy ones, big fat juicy ones icky icky icky icky icky icky worms! Bite their heads off, drink their blood out, throw their skins awaaaaaaaay!" I continued,hearing Dracula's annoyed footsteps somewhere above.

"NOBODY LIKES ME THINK I'M GONNA EAT WORMS 3 TIMES A DAY!"

No sound. I decided to start a new song and change the lyrics a little to my suitage.

"Bravely Dracula ran away

Bravely ran away away,

When danger reared it's ugly head,

He bravely turned his tail and fled

Yes brave sir Dracula turned about

And he gallantly he chickened out.

Brave Dracula took to his feet

And beat a very brave retreat.

Bravest of the braaaaaaaaaaaaave sir Dracula!"

I heard scuffling feet and wondered what the hell was going on up there.

"I'M BORED!" I yelled as loud as I could. Considering how I can yell five kilometers off and still be heard perfectly it was bloody loud.

_I am going to put a Outsider's POV so you can know what is happening upstairs. Shall we?_

_Gerard: **shrugs** as you wish._

_Me: I just found out I had a new muse!_

_Orli: **glances at PG** He's always been there._

_Me: He has? **raises eyebrows**_

_Gerard: yes._

_Me:ah..._

Anna and her brother had come to try to save Katie at Castle Frankestein but had unfortunetaly met up with Dracula.

"Aaaah. Unexpected guests." He drawled, feet stuck to the ceiling as he regarded them calmly.

Velkan glared at the Vampire. "Where is Kaitlin?" He demanded.

Dracula laughed cruelly. "In my dungeons somewhere, miserably cuffed to the wall."

He let go of he ceiling and fell to the floor with feline grace.

"I could kill you right now. But it is unsporting."

Just then they heard a song, barely heard from below their feet.

"What is that?"

Dracula had stopped talking and was listening. He shook his head, exasperated.

"At this rate she is right, I am going to send her back to you if she continues much longer."

Velkan let his eyebrow rise.

Dracula snarled. "I was joking."

He lounged at the young man and Anna slipped past, descending the stairs as fast as her legs could let her.

* * *

xxxx Yes? Whaddya think! Thanks to:

BEATRIXIZCLAZ

Ron's Sexy Girly 750

wannabanauthor

For the reviews! It was great and motivating!

Really, **_sniffs_**, niiiiiiiice **_sobs_**

Gerard: Not again...

New Muse: **_glances at PG_**

Me: **_glaces at New Muse_** What's your name?

New Muse: **_bows elegantly, cloak on one arm, making PG swoon_** Count Vladislaught Dragulia.

Me: **_eyes bulge_** DRACULA?

All muses:**_ stick fingers in ears_**

Me: I HAVE A DRACULA MUSE! NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYAAAAAAAA!

_**'tries' to jump on Dracula muse, now being nicknamed Drac by PG and ends up, nose first, on the floor.**_

Me: **_grumbles_** damn..he's fast... xxxx


	9. Chapter 9 escaping!

BEATRIXIZCLAZ and wannabanauthor. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GIRLLLLS!

Gerard: ... are you sure they are girls?

Me: ...

_**

* * *

exhausted, walks to PC**_

My friend who was staying for 3 days has left today. I think I'm getting worse...

_**stops talking altogether**_

Drac: **_prods_** what?

Me: **_looks at Drac_** Well my anti-social-ness, it's getting worse! I'm HAPPY my friend left...

Gerard: It could be that or that friend of yours is really boring.

Me: **_glares_** He's the nicest guy on earth, if not the ugliest...in my opinion...

Orli: Who's the hottest then?

_**All 3 muses turn to PG**_

Me: uuuuuuh...**_eyes flick to Drac's enchanting eyes and long canines, then to Orli's perfect and unblemished face then to Gerard's ragged-yet-HOTTT look._**

Gerard: well?

Me: Oh look! I have to answer my reviews and write to everyone and do the story...so yeah.

All 3 muses: **_disappointed_**

Drac: Darn...and i thought I was going to be able to get her there...

Gerard: **_pats his back_** next time...

I stopped yelling when I heard someone running down. It couldn't be Dracula, he was more silent than a mute's yell.

"Who's there?" I called uncertanly. I sure as hell hoped he hadn't sent me some horrible puss-filled clown.  
I have a clown-o-phobia. It's horrible. I scream bloody murder as soon as I see one...

"It's me Anna! Are you ok Katlin?"

I sighted in relief. "Anna! Quick let me out! I'm cuffed to the wall and my hands feel like they're sloly draining of their fluids!"

It was true, me arms were more and more feeling like drying prunes...

Anna shot a bullet into the lock and ran in. She hugged me briefly before shooting the cuffs holding my arms up then the ones holding my feet close to the wall.

I fell to my knees. I had never been this tired...

Gerard: ... except you mean when you...

Me: **_snaps hand over his mouth, silently swooning at the feel of his lips on her palm_** NO! umm...hehe

Drac: What happened?

Me: **_glares_** Don't you dare!

Gerard: **_escapes PG _**She bet with me that she could stay with her arms up two and a half hours. If she won I'd have to kiss her senseless, if I won, she's have to obey to my every whim.

Me: **_grmbles_** I still feel the hard scrub of the sponge from the hours of cleaning the floor and kissing your lovely shoes...**_grimaces_**

Anna helped me up and we both stumbled out. I tried to keep my heart rate normal but found it to be rather exhausting.

We ran as well as I could in my tired state out of the dungeons and into the hall where Dracula and what's-his-name Anna's brother were fighting.

Without thinking I yelled: "Go Draco, go go!"

Anna, her brother and Dracula all three turned to me and I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"What? I always found that when Dracula fights he looks sexy..." I trailed off at the murderous glance Anna's bro was sending me.

Anna grabbed my arm ad tugged me to the exit. I even heard Dracula roar in fury at my escape...again.

As soon as we were out we saw pencil-dick, you know, Anna's brother, run out, Dracula crashing behind him at top speed, clearly enraged.

I gulped, took one look at Anna and the three horses she was holding and jumped on the first one I could reach. I wasn't a very good rider, I had little experience to be brutally honest so when the horse set off at a gallop, not a trot or a smooth canter, a bloody gallop, I yelped and almost fell off.

Great escape eh?

Anyway, as I was struggling to regain balance on my WAY too fast animal, I saw Anna and pencil dick ride up next to me and try to help me back on.

I cursed wildly and looked down. My heart stopped. Litteraly. It wasn't a pleasent feeling. I knew that I had to make a choice, fall and maybe break a leg or fight and regain balance.

I chose to fight and with a yell of curses and fury, I took hold of the reins and a grip-full of mane and pulled myself upright.

Anna doubled our speed as soon as she saw I was alright again and we lost Dracula in a thick wood.

The sun was slowly rising and I drank in the sight of the red disk on the horizon...or what I could see of it through the thick trees. I wanted to climb higher to see it better but then thought better of it. If Dracula saw me he'd capture me again...wait...was that a bad thing?

KAITLIN! How can you think that? Honestly! Are you falling for your aggressor, your KIDNAPPER! This is actually pretty commun...the victim feeling for its aggressor...oh shit...I'm in deep shit alright...

I started when Anna gently touched my shoulder. We had stopped a while ago to rest and drink and now the sun had risen high enough for its rays to protect us.

We rode for about 30 minutes before arriving to the village and once there we were greeted by all the villagers, some regarding me with curiosity, others with pure loathing and hostility. Hey! Who can blame 'em? I just stayed a week end with Dracula! The HOTTEST vampire. No wonder they're jealous!

Anna gently led me to a room and made me lie down. Even her brother was looking worriedly at me.

I guess my mumblings of : "crazy...this is crazy..." , "Positively jealous...bitch..." or "need to see a shrink after this" made them think I might be in some kind of shock.

"Kaitlin...are you alright?"

I tried to focus on Anna and in the end just stared right at her left ear and nodded. I don't know why but I had the irresistable urge to laugh. Fortunetaly Anna and her brother's sober expressions drove that out quickly enough.

"Kaitlin we need to know if you have been bitten."

Oh so that's what's been worrying them.

"Velkan, go get some water for Kaitlin please." Anna whispered.

Oh! So _that_ was pencil-dick's name! Righto. Gotta remember.

Anna surreptuously lowered the neck line of my shirt and released a sight of relief when she saw me unmarked. Oh how I wish I could have cool powers and do neat flips and stuff...

"Is the potion ready?" I asked suddenly, my thoughts jumping wildly...as usual actually...

"Yes. But we didn't know what was that last part. I have to say your writting is very hard to read."

I nodded. "Right! Let's go." I got up and walked out just as Velkan was bringin in water.

"Thank you ol' chap." I exclaimed, taking the glass from his hand and continuing on my way to where I had told Anna to hide the potion. It needed to stay in the sunlight for about two hours. That was it. I chuckled. If this didn't work I'd get first hand experience of how witches were burned...

Not a very pleasent thought...come to think of it...but fortunately, I know how to counter it.

"CHOCOLATE!"

I heard a yelp behind me and looked around. Anna was holding her heart and Velkan had his gun out.

"Cool it dudes."

Anna looked up at me with an incredulous expression. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

I tutted. "I do believe I am rubbing off you Anna, cursing does not suit you."

Velkan snorted. "And it suits you?"

I sniffed at his obvious lack of belief for my benefit.

"As a matter of fact I could hold a 15 minute conversation of only swear words with you. Wanna try?"

I challenged.

He rolled his eyes.

"HA!" I pointed at him. "And you call me childish!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

what?

Gerard: Are you sure you didn't just write what happened to you? Because that is exactly what happened the other day...

Me: **_cuts him off_** yes well hope you enjoyed it, thanks again for everything!

Drac: I do believe it is time for you to get that butt into bed.

Me: Ooooh, I just loooove a man who's comanding. **_sarcastic_**

Gerard: Really **_wiggles eyebrows suggestively_** (We just love that eyebrow thing!lol)

Me: No. **_final tone_** _try to think of the movie The Whole Nine Yards, the doctor, when the mafioso says: You know I've got the same car "Really?" No._

Biiii and REVIEW! Press that button.

THe button...little, grey...ppppp...pprettty button.

All muses: **_stare_** Oooooo...k...no more caffeine for this week.

Me: **_frowns and draws pots of coffee closer to self_** hey! NO TOUCH! MIIIINE! MY PRECIOUS...


	10. Chapter 10 Kill Dickwad!

**World Travel**

**Chapter 10**

First off, just because i ain't on Fanfic anymore doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writting, I DO have priorities and if my brother tries to say ONE thing I'll set Gerard and Drac on him. **_huffs_**

So there!

And so what that I am singing The Phantom of the Opera theme song at the same time! I'm not a Phan for nothing!

I don't really know if it is ok...i'm a bit afraid to put on the net...the song I mean...

Anyway, I want to thank you four, because you are really nice and, **_snif_** and you said you liked my story so here it is, the next chappy in honour of:

**_1: BEATRIXICLAZ_**

_**2: Ardina**_

_**3: wannabeauthor**_

_**4: Ethlena**_

_**5: Whitest.Black.Wolf**_

**_6: Ron's Sexy Girly 750_**

* * *

RECAP:

_He rolled his eyes._

_"HA!" I pointed at him. "And you call me childish!" I stuck my tongue out at him._

_...what?_

* * *

I continued outside, Anna following leisurely, looking all in all rather amused.

Velkan...nah, I liked pencil-dick better, I find that this name fits him so well. Don't you?

Anyway, as i was saying, Pencil-dick however stormed past and disappeared into an alley.

I looked at Anna and she shrugged.

By the time we had finally managed to drag the couldron, (BOY! Who would have thought such a small couldron...ok, I could fit in it, but any way could weight 10 tons!)

we were seating like pigs...well me anyway, Anna, (go figure) looked just fine...FINE!

It was almost as if she was a mary-s...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! She's a Mary-sue! In the movie too! MOMAAAAAAAAA!

"Katlin? Are you alright? You just paled dramatically. It must be the heat, come out of the sun for a while."

Anna said, steering me under a tree nearby. I regarded her with horror and wonder at the same time.

She squirmed under my gaze a bit. "Kaitlin?"

An idea flashed in my mind before I turned to her, perfectly composed once again.

"Yes?"

I noticed she looked more than unsure but she just shook her head and walked off.

"Tell me when the potion is ready I just have to check on something." I nod as she calls over her shoulder.

That idea, that had flown through my brain from one ear then gone from the other was something I'd read and particularly liked on DBCA...one word:

CHEESEGRATER!

I looked at the couldron a bit longer, wondering if I should just dump myself in it. At that morbid thought I turned on my heel and headed in the same direction as Pencil-dick left. I had an idea on how to show him _exactly_ how much I liked him. It involved all my knowledge in Spanish, Italian, French, Malay and English swearwords, a few left hooks and maybe even one or two well placed threats.

Who knows? I might improvise and put make up on him while he slept.

I heard the whisper of conversation up ahead so I slowed down and assumed my Agent 101 position.

"My name's Korr, Kaitlin Korr of the Vampire extermination service." I muttered as I stealthily got closer. I was starting to get snatches of the conversation between dick-wad and a villager.

"Honestly, that woman is going to drive me crazy!" Anna's brother (notice how polite I am!) said.

"Ha! You are saying the same things over and over Velkan. Today she is driving you crazy, yesterday it was that she _was _crazy and just this morning you told me you had to save the insuffarable brat!" the villager laughed, obviously finding this hilarious.

Well then! PENCIL-DICK, notice my emphasis on PENCIL DICK, will be getting it NOW!

Gerard: He's ri...

Me: **_cuts him off_** Just WHAT were you about to say?

Gerard: who me?...

Me: **_sights_** sorry, my brother is just meddling around saying i spend too much time on the pc, but guess WHAT! HE SPENDS HIS WHOLE MORNINGS AND AFTERNOONS AND EVEN NIGHTS on it! And he thinks he's allowed...**_continues ranting on_**

Drac: I have never seen her so...

Gerard: **_helpfully_** pissed off?

Drac: Yes.

Gerard: **_grins_** good.

I step out of the alley I was in, rolling my sleeves up and just as I am about to yell to that jerk-off, they pause in their conversation then start running to the middle of the square, where I landed the first day.

I growl then follow them, angry that they had ignored me. Even if they didn't know I was there it was rude!

When I arrived, all the villagers were standing, looking at something apparently interesting and murmuring very quietly.

"What's going on?" I asked loudly.

You know that obnoxiously loud and whiney voice? Yeah that one. I mostly chose that one cos Pencil-Dick was right next to me.

He turned to me, angry and I smiled oh-so-sweetly.

I battled my way to the front before that A-hole could send me a punch like he seemed to want so very badly and looked in surprise at Van Helsing, standing, in the middle of the circle the villagers had made.

"GLOMP VAN HELSING!" I yelled unintelligebly.

The villagers around me, not really knowing what I meant cheered anyway.

Anna, who was already on the platform rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. I had explained to her what it meant a while off...when you ask?

Well ask later cos I don't remember. So there! Stupid questions all the time...

Gerard: Now you know how _I_ feel all the time.

Me: ----

Gerard: **_puts hands up_** of course i wasn't talking about you...

"Who are you stranger?" Anna called and i was left there, wondering if I could remember the movie to see if I could lip-sink the whole scene.

Nope...my brain was well and utter chaos...as usual. So messy.

"No one of importance."

Does he say that? God he's got a hot accent...not as cool as Dracula's though...

"Show me your faces." She ordered again, getting annoyed.

By then I was pretty sure either I was missing some pieces of the dialog, meaning i had spaced out, (most likely) or the director of Van Helsing had gotten her texts wrong...(maybe...who knows...)

"And if we say no?"

I heard the friar whimper and had to hold in my giggle. I always found the little guy hilarious.

"Then we shall kill you." Anna answered, smirking.

"With a cheesegrater!" I yelled again.

Finally Van Helsing turned to me and I blushed slightly.

"We are here to help." He said, looking me over briefly before turning his gaze back to Anna.

I swore I saw...amusement flick in his eyes for a moment there. Well if he finds me funny so be it!

I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'M GONNA SHAVE HIS BEARD OFF! Oh wait...he probably _wants_ to shave it...pff

"We need no help." Anna answered harshly.

"Go go An-na, go go!" I cheered.

Anna finally rolled her eyes. Point for me. I had managed to exasperate her in a record of 4 minutes and 30 seconds!

I spaced out after that and barely noticed when the villagers moved in menacingly towards the two and their horses...well horse and donkey!

Hehe...

Before I knew it the vampires were attacking and I could see Dracula with them, staying a bit behind, probably looking either for me or Anna.

Nah, I annoyed him too much last time! Hin hin hin!

Ohhhhh...If I do this right i could just get Van Helsing!

I grinned stupidly at that and didn't register the friar's warning as Marishka's claws scrapped across my back slightly, ripping my shirt.

"BITCH!" I yelled angrily and ran to the potion. Sure, the sun had gone but it had been long enough.

I dipped a vial into it, filling it then ran to safety into a house.

My back stung a bit but I guessed it was nothing and just waited for one of Big-boobs-small-brains to pass by so I could throw my deadly weapon at them...hold on... I don't have a deadly weapon...

I look around and pick up a walking stick. Hey that hurts so don't shun my new found Excalibur!

Me: I had a bad experience with a walking stick once...

Gerard: **_grins_** of course. I smacked you with it.

Me: **_grumbles_**

There was a woosh of air and just as I twisted to administer the vampire behind me a good blow, a cold hand gripped my wrist and forced me to drop the piece of wood.

I looked up into Dracula's dark eyes.

I am proud to say that I wasn't drooling...yet...

"Well well well." He said, his lips pulling back into a dangerous smile, showing his long fangs.

Zere ve go. Vat did you zink? Ok, that was english with a stupid accent, tell me what y'all thought and yeah...

Gerard: **_leaning against door frame_** I doubt they'll do that.

Me: **_jaw goes slack_** oh...**_licks lips as eyes scrutinize him up and down_**

Gerard: **_grins_** I'll see you later **_disappears_**

Me: **_blinks_** WTF! GET BACK HERE YOU...

drac: No swearing my dear.

Me: **_suddenly notices him and stills_**

_NOT a good sign, trust me_

Drac: **_backs off_** oh no...

Me: Oh yes! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_The rest in undisclosed for your poor innocent mind's safety... Thank you..._

Drac: **_fighting the slowly disappearing picture, and thus this story_** HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

PS: **_holds Dracula down_** forgive me if it is so short but I need a cliffy for the next chapter! hehehehe. I am so EVIIIIIIIIL!

_**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY ThePhanGhost AND IS NOT TO BE COPIED WITHOUT PERMISSION!**_

_**OR ELSE...**_


	11. Chapter 11 Temptation

Howdy everybodyyyy! TOOO MUCH COFFEE! WHEEEEEEEEEE

Anypoo! Whats this! REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH+jumps around+

Ok, here are the people who reviewed and to whom I wanna answer: (Gerard+roots around for coffee pot, hoping to be able to destroy it+)

1-BEATRIXIZCLAZ

2- Ethlena, yeah girl, sorry but my keyboard keeps messing up the w's! It just…doesn't write them down even when I hit REALLY hard+glares at offensive keyboard+ So, ATTENTION to y'all reading my story, there might be other grammar problems like that.

3- Black Vamp Soul

4 – wannabanauthor

5 – IndianaJoneshoney

Thanks yall for the reviews and here tha story! SQUEEEEEE GLOMP DRAC….

-gets shoved off keyboard by unseen forces-

(more muse talking but I cant help it! Gerard STEALS my own hands for the time to write! I SWEAR!)

Soooooooo sorry I took so long to write this chapter but I've been so busy at school and all.

So! Where were we+licks lips+

Gerard: Ewwww

Me: shut up. Or I'll think of a way of introducing YOU in the story, NAKED…+eyes glaze over+ …actually…

Gerard+scared+ NO+runs away+

Drac: That was evil. +looks at PG+

Me: Hehehe, I know my love.

Anyway! Recap? Hmmmm +taps chin+ Have you guys been nice?

Orli: It seems you have forgotten to thank your reviewers…+gets cut off+

Me: I DID NOT+fumes+

Orli: Whoah +backs off+ Cool it…

Drac: Its…_that_ time of the month.

Orli: OO … oh …

Me: **_+grumbles_**+ What! Perfect elves don't PMS+**_savagely tears away a piece of paper+_**

Orli+**_mumbles+_**

Me: What did you say? **_glares_**

Orli: Nothing…

Drac: He said that they did but they weren't such pains in the ass.

Orli+**_horrified+ _**I never said that!

Drac: Its true…he said annoying.

* * *

_I am proud to say that I wasn't drooling...yet..._

"Well well well." He said, his lips pulling back into a dangerous smile, showing his long fangs.

"Hunh? Oh! Dracula! What a surprise! I didn't know you were here." I tried to scramble away but Dracula held on tight to my wrist. It was hurting but I didn't show it…I wasn't a whimp! Gerard: hum hum…

Was I?

Anypoo, I struggled a long time until my fingers were turning blue and my face purple.

So? I forgot to breath as I struggled, not my fault!

Fortunately…yes definitely fortunately…Dracula tugged me violently forward and I bumped right into his rock hard chest.

MmmmMmmMmmMmMm….he smelled good…

"Why thank you." Dracula smirked and I stood, horrified. Had I just said that out loud? And if I did had I said other embarrassing things like that out loud without noticing?

As I was silently trying to remember, I failed to noticed Dracula slightly let go of my wrist then crouch down slightly before sweeping me up bridal style.

"Eeeep!" I squealed, turning to him and grabbing his neck, not at ALL sure he wouldn't just drop me.

"If you could not scream in my ear Kaitlin it would be nice." Dracula said wincing slightly.

I turned red but didn't say anything.

He half changed so that only his wings came out and he took off the ground, me still in his arms. No need to tell you that I _really_ screamed this time.

"OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD! This is so cool!" I exclaimed, gripping Dracula but at the same time looking down in excitement.

I could feel Dracula's confusion but I ignored it.

"So! Where are we going? Are you going to go high in the clouds? Is it really as beautiful as in the movies? Ca we go see the sea? I miss seeing the sea. Where are your wives? I know that one is going to die soon. You better go back to the castle. Hey can I kiss you?"

I don't think he registered my final question because he didn't respond and continued to fly instead.

"Ill take that as a yes." I said.

"What?" He asked irritably.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him chastely on the lips then pulled back to see what he would do.  
He was so surprised that he stopped flapping…his wings! Get your heads out of the gutter mates!

I screamed a blood-curling shriek when I felt us being propelled to the ground with the force of gravity.

Dracula shuddered then started flying again and this time he put me to sleep. It kinda felt like the first time.

"You sure you ain't related to Batman?" I managed to ask before going to sleep.

"Crazy woman…" Was all I heard before really falling into deep, velvety comfortable sleep.

I didn't even hear Anna scream after us…again.

When I woke up, I was back in the room. "I won't hit my head this time!"

I said joyously. Gerard: **_+evil grin+_**

I got up and just as I was about to get out of bed my foot caught in the quilt and I fell in slow motion, flat on my face.

"Owww…" I groaned.

I heard a chuckled and looked to the door. Dracula was leaning on the wall and he looked…good enough to eat. Yum…Vampire and chocolate please. Two thank you…

"What's so bloody funny?" I sulked as I finished drooling on him.

"You are so clumsy and have no grace whatsoever. It's really very amusing."

I flipped him the finger and marched into the bathroom.

I started to undo the strap of my very dirty dress then stopped when I felt an icy breath on my shoulder.

"Do you think this wise? Tempting me as like so…" Dracula whispered oh-so very close to my ear.

I knew, KNEW that I was going to melt but I really did try to stop it…ish?

Dracula's arm wrapped itself around my waist as my knees buckled.

"Hunh?" I muttered incoherently as he gently kissed my shoulder, his cold lips making me shiver uncontrollably.

"MASTER!" I jumped just as high as he did.

Dracula growled and left, grumbling somberly.

I guessed Marishka had been killed, did a victory dance (one down two to go…wait a minute…where'd that come from?) and then proceeded to have the fastest of fastestest showers in female history.

Once finished I wrapped the big, fluffy towel around me, feeling slightly human again and walked to the wardrobe. Why was I not surprised when all I saw were dresses?

Me: Yeah! Why are there ONLY dresses!

Gerard: That might be because she is in a time where women putting on pants was INCONCEVABLE.

Me: What about Anna+**_smug grin+_**

Gerard: It is impossible, that was a glitch in their movie.

Me: **_+sulks+_**

I decided I might as well try one, NO corset of course and chose a black one with blood red flowers curling into the middle of my stomach. Well from the bottom of the dress TO the middle of my stomach…oh and bugger all, you get the picture.

I was still struggling with the strings at the back when my door opened.

I turned to find Dracula there again, looking positively murderous.

He couldn't possible have heard me rejoice for the death of his 'beloved' (sarcasm! SARCASM!) now could he?

I looked into his eyes and saw him slowly looking me up and down.

I swear I saw his eyes go darker…yikes…

"Could you help me with this bloody f+cking string thing? It keeps slipping and I feel like killing someone!" I said presenting him with my back.

At first I didn't hear him move then his breath on my neck alerted me that he was there…not to mention the prickly sensation of all my hairs standing on end.

He tightened the string, did a quick and simple knot then placed his hands on my hips, preventing me from turning around to face him.

He kissed my shoulder and slowly went up, placing wet hot kisses on my neck, his tongue searching out for my vein.

"Dracula! What the bloody hell are you doing?" I squealed in a panic, trying to wriggle free.

All I managed to do was to be turned around and pressed against a wall I was pretty sure hadn't been there seconds ago.

"Hehe..hum hum… you can let me go now." I said quietly as he looked into my eyes.

His head bent down and when his lips were mere inches from mine he stopped.

I scowled. "What the hell are you waiting for?" I demanded.

He lifted one eyebrow then kissed me.

I was in heaven…wait till I write this down when I wake up! I'll be FAMOUS!

Dracula pulled back and grinned at my ruffled state. He looked even more sexy since I had somehow managed to bring my hands up into his hair and had taken them out of the hair band.

"Be ready for 6 o clock." And with that he disappeared.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE A GIRL HANGING LIKE THAT! DRACULA!"

I yelled unhappily.

When he didn't come back I grumpily slipped into bed and decided to sleep.

Next time I'll make sure he CAN'T leave me hanging! Whether it is because I've kicked him in his OH-so nice family jewels or because he just can't let me go!

I decided savagely and with that scary smile on my face, I fell asleep.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOO? WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?

I did NOT forget to thank all you guys for the reviews, I just wanted to do it at the end!

Orli: Suuuure…

Me: O.O … Orli has just done sarcasm…(goes to calendar and places a red cross on present day)

Ok, THANK YOU to all of you people who reviewed and I hope I will be able to put this up without anyone hacking into my pc!

**_grimaces_**

Biiiii!

Orli+lost+ what about the...

Me+cuts him off, grabs him and kisses him+

Dracula+mildly+ if I _do_ remember well, aren't you supposed to be with me in this story?

Me+lets shocked Orli go+ ...o.o ...+grins+ ok then!

Dracula: O.O

Me: SQUEEE+jumps on Dracula+

...Poor poor Dracula...THE END ... I think...hum hum...


	12. Chapter 12 Preperation for the ball

I wanna thank all of y'all for tha reviews to tha story Ah am writtin' an'...

Gerard: -stares-

What?

Gerard: You are talking ghetto and it is very unlady-like.

-thinks- well Ah wanna talkin' like this so go an' ...-beep-, and -beep-

Dracula: if you keep talking I might be obliged to use extreme measures.

o.O ahaaaaaaaa...what kind of measures? -eyes glaze over-

Dracula: -rolls eyes- none so X-rated then what you're pathetic mind is conjuring I can assure you.

-comes forward with a bar of soap-

O.O NOOOO! -runs away-

...keyboard is alone now...so I guess the story wont be written then. (this is Orli by the way)

-skids back to keyboard, Dracula trying to untangle himself from bright pink bubblegum room-

Ah! So let us advance in our story telling shall we?

* * *

_Recap:_

_Next time I'll make sure he CAN'T leave me hanging! Whether it is because I've kicked him in his OH-so nice family jewels or because he just can't let me go!_

_I decided savagely and with that scary smile on my face, I fell asleep._

-Dream-

Dracula entered the room, walked over to me, gently bent down and kissed my lips as I slept.

I smiled, opened my eyes, grinned then reached up and kissed him back.

He took the kiss further and lied down next to me on the bed.

I was in heaven...

Just as his hand slid further up from my hip where hed left it...

-end dream-

I felt the covers being ripped off me and I yelped as the ice cold air hit my bare legs.

Somehow my dress had ridden up when I slept and I was now shivering, looking up at a rather pissed off Dracula, my dress hitched up almost to my underwear.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I have been waiting for you for 15 minutes." He stated calmly.

I looked at my watch and froze.

It was 6:20.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAah!" I jumped out of bed, ran past Dracula and slammed into the bathroom where I proceeded to apply my make up as fast as I could. Well...as well as I could considering how I wasn't used to medieval make up kits...I wonder whos it is by the way...

Dracula appeared in the bathroom right next to me and proceeded to do my hair expertly.

I stared at him for a couple seconds, shocked beyon belief...a guy...a MALE guy...a male VAMPIRE guy was making my hair...and rather tastefully might I add...

"Will you make haste!" He ordered, annoyed.

I smacked my lips, checked my eyes then shrugged, guessing I couldn't do better.

Next came the crumpled dress. Dracula dragged me to the wardrobe and started looking through the various articles of clothing.

When he finally came up with a cool black, witch-like-dress, he turned to me.

I gulped when I saw the look in his eyes change.

Those ice cold eyes which flicked to the clock as I stood, unsure of what to do.

He assessed me then in one swift movement, ripped my dress off.

"AAAAH!"

He took a couple seconds to look me up and down then practically shoved me in the dress he'd been holding.

"Well we can say you now how to undress a woman..." I muttered, gasping as he pulled the strings to the corset.

MEAN CORSET!!! AAAAARGH FKHFSHISDNkgs

dgsdg

gsd

gd

sgsd

ouch...need. To. Breath. Help. Fainting. Imminent.

"If you _try_ to breath my dear you would loose this purple colour that doesn't suit you."

I looked at him then took a deep breath. Aaaaaaaah...air...

* * *

I know it's short but bear with me please. I have only very little time on the PC, considering how i still have to do all my homework! 

Thanks to:

1- IdianaJoneshoney

2- Wannabanauthor

3- Ethlena

4- HughJackmanFan

For all the reviews! Its motivating and I don't need to say to do so again...or do I?

Gerard: o.O is she going philosiphical again?

-blinks- is that even a word?!?

Gerard: -sticks chin up in the air, cape billowing- Yes it is! And it is very impolite to questi...-stops-

-drools- billowy cloak...O.O ...

Gerard: Oh no...-runs away, cloak swishing-

SWISHY CLOAK!!!! -runs after-

-stops to type last message- :

Pretty button. Grey. Square. Written _Review_ on it? Yeah? Got it? Ok, next step:

Mooooove your index finger onto the left mouse click...thaaaaat's it...and press that nasty little button.

Atta boy/girl! -pats head-


	13. Chapter 13 Ballsy!

**I'MMMM BACCKKK!**

Gerard: Oh god no...

Me: . Any poos! Thanks to all ya guys for the reviews, it helps a lot! Cos this story was started only for fun and I was pretty sure everyone would hate it. And it isn't perfect (unfortunately)...

ALL muses: -snort-

-cuts eyes- as I was saying it is far from perfect but with your help and advice it can become at least read-able! Ok! Sergeant DumbAss Writer reporting for duty Sirs! -salutes-

Dracula: -grins- aaah yes...-rubs hands together-

Me: O.O...-puts hands in traditional stop sign- NOT YOU!

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

_Recap:I looked at him then took a deep breath. Aaaaaaaah...air..._

Well I was feeling better, no doubt about that but I couldn't help but shiver as Dracula's ice cold fingers drifted across my back.

"You will be having a friend tonight." Dracula said as he tightened the last string.

I hiccuped, the tight corset digging into my stomach and breasts, making them bulge even though I barely had any...thank god for silicones! (Not that I want any or anything but ANYTHING is better than this torture!)

Gerard: -dreamy look- it's too bad you do not have one...I could try to squish you in your sleep...

"Who is it?" I asked with difficulty. I suddenly understood why Elizabeth fainted in POTC...and I still think she deserved it. bitch! SHE STEALS BOTH MEN! AAAARGH!

Me: Not to mention that Johnny is HOTTTT!

Jack: Where's rum gone!

Me: EEEEP! -squeals- runs to Jack, completely forgetting the story.

Characters of the story: Hey! -drag authoress back to PC-

Me: No...no...no!

Characters: _Write_ this bloody story!

Me: Fine! OK already!...-grumble-

"Anna." Dracula smirks, breaking through my murderous train of thoughts.

"Oh great!" I squeal, completely forgetting who's ear I was right next to.

Dracula looked annoyed...then winced...then turned to me, glaring.

"ummm...peace?" I smiled, putting up two fingers.

His eyes bulged and I shrieked, running the hell out of there, narrowly slipping on the tiled floor and breaking my head.

Of course, on top of landing on my butt not three meters from the door I was sent sliding waaaaaaaay past the corridor, onto the stairs.

Which means I was now descending the long...long...long...HARD...long...OUCH...long staircase, butt first and feet in the air.

When I reached the bottom I didn't move.

A song popped into my head..."Thought I'd reeeeach the bottooooom!" I sing, bursting out laughing for no apparent reason except that Evanescence's sad song seemed to fit this hilarious situation.

"I think you may have fallen and hit your head as a baby." Dracula stated from my left.

He must have apparated or whatever and I hadn't even seen him! Sneaky bat.

I got to my feet and brushed myself off. "Ready General SIR!" I saluted.

Dracula had the should-I-kill-her-or-myself look on his face. I smiled widely.

"Oh satan..." He muttered, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards two big doors.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'Oh God' or 'Oh Craaaaap'?" I asked, giggling and skipping next to him.

Jeez...I was...skipping...what did he pour in my meal?

Talking about meals...I'm hungry...

Ooooooh! THis is the Ballsy! The pretty ballsy with all the cool vamps pretending to be human!

Dracula left my side and walked over to a woman in a red dress with the coolest mask ever.

Wow...niiiice dressy...hmm...she looks familiar...Dracula dipped the woman back and my eyes widened.

Oh right...it's Anna...Mary-Sue...O.O

I stormed over. "HEY! What the HELL do you think you're doing bat-boy?" I questioned loudly.

Dracula sighted and apologized to Anna before letting her go and turning to me.

Whatever he might have said was lost as Carl chose that moment to appear behind Dracula and subtly...NOT...push a fire-breather onto the Vampire Count.

"Miss! Hurry!" Carl cried, grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

I watched, open mouthed as Dracula yelled in fury, face turned towards Van Helsing and Anna just as they finished their little flying session.

I scuttled my way out of there and the little monk led me to a werd kind of room-a-wama-na-thing.

"We wait here for Van Helsing." I nodded and shrugged, looking closely at him.

"You've never been laid have you?" I asked, more a statement than a question. What? I'd always wanted to ask him that question! ...Shut up!

His eyes widened. "A nicely brought up young lady should not use such language!" He reprimanded.

I laughed. "Ok! But I' m not well brought up! Here, I'll teach you a few good words...-BEEP!- -beep-...-beep-...-BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP!-"

Carl couldn't take it anymore. His eyes rolled at the back of his head and he fainted.

Oh shit...what about his magic potion?

Just then Anna and Van Helsing burst in, hastily blocking the door.

"We must find a way out of here!" Van Helsing yelled...

Oh rats..oh damn...maybe it wasn't such a good idea to shock monk-y here to unconsciousness seeing as he is the only one who can SAVE us righ now...oh nooooooo!

...I broke a nail...

* * *

Just a quick note: 

Can you guys help me a bit with the plot? Seeing as this wasn't supposed to be a full story I hadn't come up with much. I have one more OK idea for the next chapter but then Im beat...HHHEEEEELLLPPPP!

To all my reviewers:

-wannabanauthor-

Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you -pants, takes deep breath- Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!

-BEATRIXICLAZ-

Hehe! Siblings sibligs...what are we to do?

-Whitest.Black.Wolf-

lol! I luve the 'appealing to all senses'! Can I use it in the next chapter? Pwwwwwease!

-IndianaJonesHoney-

-gasp- FIVE DAYS? Sniiiiiiiif...Ok! I will do as you command.

-Ron's Sexy Girly 750-

:D:D:D:D I LUUUUURVE YOU GUYS! -hugs everyone-


	14. Chapter 14 Wake up, drool, double drool

**_-grins- reviewing people are so entertaining!!!_**

**_Gerard: o.O ... I thought they were nice?_**

**_Me: O.o they are!_**

**_Gerard: o.o -shrug- ...-walks away, cloak swishing dramatically-_**

**_Me: -drools-_**

**Since ThePhanGhost is temporarily out of service we pray our faithfull reviewers and readers to please scroll down.**

**PS (from some lucid part of TPG's mind): I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but my bro is over and he stole my desk for the 2 weeks he's here so my PC didn't have the connection nymore!! Thank goodness I have found a cure to that!! Hinhinhin:**

* * *

Chapter 13 

_Recap: _

_"We must find a way out of here!" Van Helsing yelled..._

_Oh rats..oh damn...maybe it wasn't such a good idea to shock monk-y here to unconsciousness seeing as he is the only one who can SAVE us righ now...oh nooooooo!_

_...I broke a nail..._

"What happened to Carl?" Van Helsing asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"I dunno, he just fainted." I also lifted an eyebrow.

We cut our eyes to each other and proceeded to have a battle of wits...who could lift his/her eyebrows better.

"This might not be the best place to act like children!" Anna yelled, holding the door close with her body.

I stuck my tongue out at Van Helsing then bent down next to the little monk, searching his pockets.

Finally I came up with the weird bottle-y thingy, ignoring my way through a whole lot of JUNK!

Screeches and hundreds of bodies thumping against the door made me yelp and almost drop the bottle...thing.

"Get ready guys!"

At three we all jumped and I threw the magic thingy into the room just as the Vamps came in and I was learning to fly.

"I belieeeve I can fly!!!" I yelled but to my utmost mistake I didn't see the water so close nor the big net right under me.

I fell in the water so hard all the air was driven out of my lungs and I couldn't breath anymore...well I couldn't breath because of that AND because I was under water.

Gerard : Now _that_ was intelligent...-sarcastic-

Me: Hey! You're not the one who has writer's block! And if i have writer's block its because of YOU!

Gerard: -shrugs- I don't care

Me: -cuts eyes- Why you little...-launches at him-

Gerard: -yawns, grabs PG by the hair and plonks her down onto the floor then proceeds to sit on her back, out of reach of her legs-

Me: AAAAAAAARGH!!!

Anyways...where were we? Ah yes. Me falling.

SO as I was writting earlier, I fell in the water, in the COLD water, in the DEEP cold water.

And the net closed in on me.

I fainted from lack of oxygene as i tried to wriggle free and that was it. No magical voice telling me to hold on or some corny shit. Nope. Not for me!

When I woke up, it was to feel like my lungs would explode, my tongue was dry as hell and I had a superb head ache. Apart from that I was just dandy!

I _was_ being sarcastic..but then again you reader might be a bit too thick to notice that.

I opened my eyes with difficulty and looked around in wonder. I was in the most beautiful room I'd seen in a while. The bed was made of black silk, the comforter matched perfectly, the walls were a blood red and the windows had heavy, thick draps, blocking all sun light from coming in.

_That's _when I felt the slight weight across my hips and the warmth at my back.

When I turned around in slow motion, fearing the worst, I came nose to chin with...

Ta ta ta ta!! CLIFFY!!!!

Nah, just kidding!

Gerard: -smacks upside the head-

Me: Hey!!! -glares-

With Dracula.

His icy grey eyes surveyed me calmly.

What made me almost drool on his arm however wasn't his Oh-God-looks...well that too but it was mostly his bare chest...his beautiful bare chest...his silkily beautiful BARE chest...his bare CHEST!!!

I gulped and tried to bring my eyes back to his. What! IT'S DIFFICULT! I'd like to see you try it!

Dracula just continued staring at me silently, a small grin appearing on his otherwise stony features.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and stopped moving when his eyes dropped to my lips..the one I'd just bitten, you know, that part of you anatomy that is on your teeny tiny head? That serves as an opener for that big gob hole of a mouth? Yeah...those ones...

He leaned in and kissed me. No tongue...rats...

As if reading my mind he finally moved his arm and brought it behind my head and gently pressed us closer, opening his mouth and letting his soft tongue trace the contours of my lips.

Omigod omigod omigod...I hope this gets farther than a measly kiss...-crosses fingers in mind-

Omi...gah...shlump?

My mind and conscious go slightly haywire the intensity of the kiss making me forget my own name...

Wasn't it Napoleon GoodAppartment?

* * *

Hey guys! SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated (I said this earlier but I wanted to apologize again) sooner!!!

Thanks for the reviews **_Indianajoneshoney_** and **_wannabanauthor_** !!!

Hope you liked this chapter! Actually...you can tell me if you liked it you know...you just have to spark a small neuron, make the electric message go waaaaaaaay down, down down down your arm...then your finger to...the mouse and click the itty bitty teeny tiny grey button with 'REVIEW' PRINTED IN BIG BOLD LETTERS! -goes crazy and hops around, singing-:

_Every sperm is saaaaacred!!_

_EVER SPERM IS GOOD! And if a sperm is waaaasted, god gets quite IRRATE!_

PS: Napoleon bonapart -to- Napoleon goodappartment --explanation--

Bonappart in french means Bon (good) appart (appartment in slang)

So now you get the last line! (DId you get it the first time?) You did?...

Hypocrite.

PPPPPS: Do you guys want an X-rated chapter for Dracula and...you know who??? HUNH!?!? Well do ya??!? (What I mean in X-rated will be a sex scene, depends if you want it: A -adult- ; M -mature- or K- kiddy stuff-)


	15. Chapter 15 aaaaah drama dreamy look

ERRRRVIEEEWS!!!!!!!

Gerard: ...it's reviews my dear, not erviews.

Me: Ah! SAME THING! Anypoos!!! I LUUUURVES you guys!  
I'm also so sorry I didn't update nor answer you guys!

My PC BUGGED! BUGGED!!! ARGHHHH!!!

Gerard: Calm down...-gets cut off-

Me: NO! I _deceived_ them all!!! -sobs-

Gerard: o..o

Me: -snifs- ...Here's a chapter to try and redeem myself but I don't expect much...-snif-

* * *

CHAPTER 15!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...right...yep...I'm gonna let you read now... 

Recap: _Omi...gah...shlump?_

_My mind and conscious go slightly haywire the intensity of the kiss making me forget my own name..._

_Wasn't it Napoleon GoodAppartment?_

Dracula's hands roamed downwards and I giggled in his mouth, earning myself a smile in return.

Just as I _thought_ I was gonna get some, the door burst open and Van Helsing burst in, guns blazing... and getting his friends shot in the arse...

I couldn't believe it...I saw red.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?" I yelled, jumping off the bed.

Van Helsing had frozen when he'd seen me in Dracula's arms but now he quickly a few steps back when he saw me marching towards him.  
Dracula himself seemed to be enjoying himself and was watching everything with amusement.

"Get that fat ass out of here!!!" I screamed, shoving him backwards and closing the door in his face.

The last thing I heard was: "I don't have a fat ass!!"

When I turned around Dracula was gone; he had jumped from the balcony thingy just like in the movie...the movie...wait a minute!

He DIES in the movie...

My eyes widened and I ran to the balcony. Sure enough Van Helsing was there, speaking to Dracula.

I rushed out of the room and tried to find my way down...because I'd just realized something...I was in love...in love with Dracula and I couldn't let him die...

CLIFFY!!!

* * *

aaaah...it's finished...

* * *

dracula...chocolate and cuffs...ahhhh...heaven...

* * *

...fun isn't it? hihihihi...

* * *

Gerard: THAT's ENOUGH!

-grabs keyboard and starts writting story- Get you skinny butt on this chair and stop annoying the reader!

Me: -sulks but does as is told-

Ok...so we were at me rushing out to save the love of my life and my authoress trying to kiss Gerard..uh...wait that's not in the script...hehe...moving on.

I ran and ran down the stairs. I knew those bches were dead and I had Dracula ALL for me now!

Motivated by that sudden thought, I felt a burst of energy and took another turn.

It only took me five wrong turns and ten dead ends before I found the big room where Van Helsing and Dracula fight.

And indeed. Dracula was fighting for all he was worth but to my utmost fear, Van Helsing was already a werewolf!

Dracula ducked, jumped backwards and transformed, trying to escape. I could see he was already tiring...shit!

Van Helsing jumped at him and ripped one of his wings.

I whimpered...come on! Get a grip! Go go Draco go go!

Werewolf meanie lunged again for my would-be lover and this time Dracula had to change back to human form.

Anna came in just then, the injection with the invisible liquid in one hand, eyes riveted to that scruggly guy called Hugh Jackman...uh...Van Helsing.

Anypoo! I grabbed the injection from her hands and ran for it, hearing her scream in confusion behind me.

I ran as fast as I could towards Dracula and was soon enough on a kind of wooden bridge thing...come to think of it probably the same they lifted Anna's brother on in the movie...oooh...far down...concentrating on keeping my eyes riveted upwards, I ran across and almost walked right into the huge gap. Indeed, the bloody bridge thing had a hole about six or seven meters wide!

I looked backwards and when I saw a pissed Anna close behind me, I took a flying leap across the gap and yelped when I didn't quite reach the other side.

My toes slipped on the soft wood and I just barely grabbed the rope hanging a few centimeters under that bloody brigde-type-thingy.

Confused? Not as much as me!

Anna reached the side I'd just jumped from and yelled when she saw me, hanging there, helplessly, my grip on the rope slackering quickly. I never was much of an endurance junky...

"I'm falling..." I whispered in fear, eyes on the ground far under me. Too far to survive.

"DRACULA!!!" I yelled when my hands slipped and I went into freefall.

-OUTWARD POV- (so you thick-heads can get it...get it?!? HUNH HUNH HUNH!?? Gerard; That's enough. Me: I never figured you for a Shrek lover. Gerard: Who talked about Shrek?-blushes- Me: -grins- you just admitted. Gerard: DID NOT!)

Both men heard Katy yell and turned simultanouesly to look. She was freefalling, getting ready to crush to the ground a hundred meters further down.

"No..." Dracula whispered and jumped to get after her while Van Helsing tried to run down to catch her, knowing full well he wouldn't be fast enough.

Before any of them could do anything, not even Anna who had prepared a rope around her waist to jump after the unfortunate teenage hero, they all heard a sickening thwack...then silence...

The only sound that could be heard after that was dracula's flying form hurrying over to the limp figure on the floor and the scuffs of Van Helsing's shoes on the dull cold stone.

As soon as Dracula reached Katy, he let out a gargled cry and cradled her body.

Blood tainted his hands and he practically couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore.

"Don't leave..." He whispered.

Authoress: -sniffffffff- god! -dries tears-

Gerard: -red eyes- come on! She cant die! I WONT LET YOU KILL HER!

Authoress: Hey !I can't do anything about it! They've become alive and it's up to Katy if she wants to live or not! -grabs PC- LIIIIIIIIVE!

Van Helsing stopped at the top of the stairs and stared.

Never before had he seen Dracula look so...broken...he really was in love with her.

"Bite her..." Van Helsing whispered just barely audibly.

But Dracula heard and turned his head towards him, angrily showing his teeth.

Katy moaned in pain, barely heard in the deafening silence of the cold castle...she seemed to be muttering something about : "half vampire half lycan..."

"Do it or she will die..."

Slowly...very slowly...Dracula turned his redened eyes back to Katy's limp form and brought his mouth to her neck, her last heartbeat reaching his ears.

* * *

WELLL?!?!?!?!??! 

SOO SORRY I DIDN"T WRITE IN A WHILE!!! ARRRRGH!

Man guys I'm so sorry! My PC was down then the Internet didn't work then this bloody FF wasn't letting me on! Argh! Complications!

Anypoo, here is the section reserved for my favourite and faithful reviewers and don't worry, I shall probably post the last chapter today or tomorrow or if my mom catches me slipping on a chocolate cookie in my room and obliges me to clean my room I'll have it on FF in a couple days at the most! ;)

Lelathesa: Awww thanks! I'm always happy to have new reviewers! Hope you like this chapter!

Karakara: -giggles- damn straight. What would I give to really KISS dracula. To kiss DRACULA...to KISS DRACULA!!!! aaaaah...

IndianaJonesHoney: Hey sorry pumpkin, I couldn't answer the message you sent me but it _did_ make me so sad to read that that I managed to make my dad speed up the repairing proceedures and get this lil' ol' PC up and running again! Teeheehee!

And I'm sorry I didn't do the X-rated scene yet, I'm planing to put it in the last chapter as a goodbye thanks to all m readers...what do you think?


	16. Chapter 16 flagrante delicto interruptus

:D Happy you liked the last chapter! I'm gonna make the X-rated Scene here...teeheehee!!!

This is gonna be the end of World Travel, the last chappy...i hope my story was OK, hope you poor readers weren't too disapp...

Gerard: Oh get on with it!! WHAT HAPPENS TO KATY!?!??!

Authoress: -looks- ...-all eyes are on her-...-shifts uncomfortably-...

...-silence-...

...-crickets chirp-...

Hum hum..right...recap?

* * *

_Katy moaned in pain, barely heard in the deafening silence of the cold castle...she seemed to be muttering something about : "half vampire half lycan..."_

_"Do it or she will die..."_

_Slowly...very slowly...Dracula turned his redened eyes back to Katy's limp form and brought his mouth to her neck, her last heartbeat reaching his ears._

* * *

Gerard: WE DON'T WWANT YOUR BLOODY RECAP!!! 

Authoress: -raises eyebrow- calm down dude. Here it is...

Gerard: oh...

anypoo...

For long, insuffurable (sp???)minutes nothing happened and Katy continued becoming blue.

Her lips were loosing all their pinkish-red colour and her fingers were mauve by now...

Dracula buried his head in her neck.

Van Helsing took off his hat as Anna climbed down the bridge by the rope.

"May she rest in peace..." Anna whispered, whiping the tears from her eyes.

A giggle resounded through the entire castle and all three living...um...two living and one undead...jumped!

"In PIECES! Cos...you know in An American Werewolf in Paris the dead guy says pieces...so...yeah..."

Katy looked up at them, Dracula still cradling her, mouth slightly ajar...Anna looking like she'd just chocked on her tongue and Van Helsing still with his hat in his hand.

"OMIGAWD! You were all sad that I'd died?!?? Oh mannnn that's so nice!" Katy sniffed and hugged Dracula.

Back to Katy's POV

I yelled "DRACULA" just as my fingers slipped and felt the cold, biting wind whizz by my ears.

Then...pain resounded through-out my whole body and I blacked out.

White light erupted around me and I looked around in wonder. I wasn't standing...nor sitting...nor lying down...Iwas...floating.

"The time has come my child..." A fatherly voice said soothingly.

I looked aorund for where that mo' fo could be.

"What?!" I frowned.

Suddenly, in all the white, warm mist around me, a black shot came and missed me by just a few centimeters nad I saw Dracula's face in that dark...thing.

"Follow me..." The voice said.

"Who are you?" I yelled, not moving.

A man appeared...and a woman...both wearing white robes nad had white hair.

"We are Life."

I let my eyebrow shoot up in disbelief.

"Right...and I'm the tooth fairy..."

"Well...a couple hundred years ago..." The man started but the woman nudged his ribbs.

"Yes...hum hum...my child...your life has ended. Tragically I know but you must accept it. Come with us and we will lead you safely to Heaven."

The old man extended his hand to me, signaling for me to take it.

I snorted. They frowned. "Yeah right! Get lost you bunch of old fockers! I'm not going!" I turned around and trudged back towards a dark tunnel I hadn't noticed before.

"NO! Don't!" THe old man grabbed my arm.

"Hey!"

"You cannot! You are dead!"

i sent him a DUH look. "No shit sherlock. Fortunately I happen tohave a Vampiric lover..." I swooned.

"really?" The woman stepped forward.

The old man saw this and pushed me violently forward back into the gaping black tunnel...I screamed as I fell in an endless darkness...

Nothing...darkness...nothing...wonder if I'm now a spirit on earth...if so where am I? Did they bury me? Are there wormies?? Noooooobody likes me, everybody hates me think i'm gonna eat worms!

Hahahaha!

Anypoo...

VOICES!

"May she rest in peace."

The sudden image of the poor hacked up guy in An American Werewolf in Paris saying "Nobody can rest in pieces here!" came to mind and I giggled.

I opened my eyes and saw Anna, looking dreadfully shocked, eyes blurry, Van Helsing looking stupid...not wait...he always looks stupid so he just looked normal and then...my lover...umm...would-be-lover...DRACULA!

I yelled how grateful I was that they were so sad at my being dead then i hugged Dracula hard...cos he's hot...and all...

When I could stand again, I learned I was now a Vampire-to-be...it would take one week for me to die but I didn't care! As long as I was with drakie-poo!

Van Helsing and Anna agreed to let Dracula live...he bargained like a chief! I swear! Dracula could sell you an old used rug and still make you feel good about it!

As soon as the door closed behind my two friends I turned to Dracula and leaned against the doors, one leg seductively pulled up, my knee going through the holes I'd made in my clothes while I ran and fell...and died.

Dracula grinned and suddenly appeared REAL close...

"You tempt me...even though I can do nothing until you are fully an undead."

I felt my whole face fall...

And as soon as i saw his smirking eyes I growled and jumped on him.

I kissed him fervently and pulled him to me so our bodies didn't have a breath of air between them...Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice...

Dracula drew his head back a little and started kissing my neck...man...gawd...SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Is the futur misses Dracula feeling alright now?" Dracula asked with false concern.

I didn't even have the time to go in shock at hearing that since he came back up to my face and kissed me hard...tongue and all.

His hands which had been making slow circle over my hips moved a bit higher and i squealed when he grabbed the opening of my dress and ripped it in half.

"Jeez...are you in that much ofa hurry you couldn't wait for me to undress?" I said half jokingly.

He teleported us to the room and he laid me down on the bed.

My breath hitched as he undid my underwear...hmmm...wonder how he knew how to undo modern underwear...

Dracula's magical fingers explored my whole body...LITTERALY! And man was it like heaven...I tell you that old fart I met when I was dead had no idea what he was talking about!

Suddenly, I felt something wet and warm on my collar bone and i realized with a jolt that Dracula was going to trace the same path his fingers had just done...with his TONGUE!

He let his tongue slide south...south...then...OoOOOoooooh...oh man...Haa...ha...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dracula lifted his head from down there and smiled. Rats...I'd almost been there...

We heard romantic music float in, lifted an eyebrow at each other then seeinghim holding himself just over me was so overwhelming I grabbed his shirt and brought him down.

I proceeded to rid him of his annoying-ly, delicate, WAY-too-present clothes and admired his incely sculpted torso...shoulder and handsome...(HOTTTTT with 5 Ts) face.

I bent down to kiss him again, drew the covers over us and giggled.

Suddenly...the music turned dark...entrancing like and Dracula smirked.

He rolled us over and got ready and just when I thought I'd get some...the door banged open.

Somewhere in Transilvania, in an old and magnificent castle, in a beautiful room...came the worse curses man ever heard of...

_THE END!_

* * *

!!!  
WELL?!?!?!??!

REVIEWS AND TELL ME!

Lelathesa: I GOTTA leave people hangin' otherwise they wouldn't read the rest!!! But if I have offended you in any way...please forgive me. -bows-...-trips over pants and falls head first on the wooden...HARD ground- ...oww...

Karakara: Well here it is! I hope I haven't disappointed you with this chapter...:)

IndianaJonesHoney: -gets on knees- Yes! Master! -hurries to find cookie- ...-trips on chair and is sent flying into the wall-

-cookie jar falls on head- COOKIE!

LOOORVE U GUYS AND THANK YOU **SO MUCH** FOR SUPPORTING ME IN THIS STORY!!


End file.
